Shark Tale mini series: It Swims in the Family
by BritishRose
Summary: [Shark Tale] Vincenzio, a recordbreaking Great White boxer, is forced to make a decision his next big win, or his daughter...Rated T because of references to boxing, and some violent scenes.
1. Victory

Chapter 1: Victory

_Okies, this the first thing I've posted here, so please forgive me if I goof up here and there on certain things XD I just know I'll submit this wrong. Anywho, writing this just for fun, its sort of a prequel to my main story idea and introduces the family and background of a main character. Crits and reviews are welcome, but be gentle, I'm not the best writer in the world, I just thought this would be fun :D Enjoy!_

The roar of the crowd drifted across the stadium, sharks cheering the loudest for their victory over the dolphin families. The match referee, a black and white banded sea snake, raised the right fin of the triumphant great white, announcing the win officially.

The ring was made of aged metal and Flexi-Kelp for the sides. The canvas floor had long since rotted, now replaced with synthetic whale skin. The stadium was cavernous, literally – a carved out underwater cave, stalactites dripping down from the ceiling and covered in all manner of coral, weed and barnacles. Eels marched up and down the stands, trying to flog seanuts and hotcods to sharks, dolphins and fish alike. It was the largest gathering in the stadium for years, a grudge match between the sharks and the dolphins.

"And the winner is – VINCENZIO!" the snake boomed into the microphone, the crowd roaring again, sharks waving their fins, bellowing chants and cheers. The young shark had set a new ocean record – fastest knockout of such a large competitor. A pilot whale was no easy opponent, growing to be the same size of a great white even at their smallest! But Vincenzio had knocked out the behemoth with a combo in the second round, winding him in the stomach and using his infamous 'Barracuda Bite' right hook to send him to the floor.

In a flurry of fins and toothy grins, the shark crowd rushed to the ringside to congratulate Vincenzio, the popping of champagne bottles all about the stadium. Two angel sharks presented him with the Heavyweight Champion belt, made from fine cowfish leather and adorned with the largest and most prized shells. He descended into the baying crowd, greeted by his manager, a tiny puffer-fish with bad fins, the flash of cameras lighting his menacing form for brief moments, the light glinting in his ghostly ice-blue eyes. Many sharks shook his fins, those who shook his right felt blessed or honoured in some way. From the corner of his eye, Vincenzio could see many sharks wrestling each other to get to the front, one of them a young great white father who'd brought his pup to see the fight. As he shoved and growled his way through, the pup nearly fell from his father's head! He held on tightly, a piece of paper gripped in his mouth, his father holding the pen.

"Can you – ugh! – sign this…for my son," the shark grumbled as he got a face-full of tailfin, pushing a leopard shark to the floor. Vincenzio had to stifle his laugh, he knew this shark was an up-and-coming member of the Mafia; he didn't want to put a fin wrong.

"Sure – what's your son's name?" Vincenzio reached for the paper in the pup's mouth.

"Frankie," the great white replied. He sounded about as excited to be meeting Vincenzio as the pup did. "You're his favourite fighter, he wants to be a boxer too."

Vincenzio smiled at Frankie, giving the pup a playful ruffle on his head as he gave the signed paper back to him. Frankie grabbed it immediately and stared at it in awe, his green eyes lighting up.

"It was a pleasure meetin' ya…er…what's your name?" Vincenzio asked the great white, extending his right fin.

"Lino," he replied smoothly, shaking Vincenzio's fin. Frankie excitedly wriggled about on Lino's head, nearly falling off again.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Vincenzio has a very busy schedule, very busy schedule," the puffer-fish interrupted, practically breaking the finshake and starting to usher the champion down the tunnel to the changing rooms. Vincenzio growled at his manager and had to just wave his goodbye to Lino and Frankie before swimming away, having to refuse any interviews and barge past camera-fish.

"There you go Frankie, happy now?" Lino looked up at his son.

"Yep! I can't believe you took me to meet him!" Frankie squealed in delight.

"Only the best for my son," Lino smiled. With that, the future Godfather made his way back to the stands to his friend Luca, a rather slippery octopus, also a new member to the Mafia.

Meanwhile, the dolphins had taken their defeat quite bitterly and although they had left the stadium quietly and quickly, they were already plotting Vincenzio's downfall. The pilot whale, named Bono, had to be helped from the ring, and was recovering in the changing rooms when a rather agitated bottlenose dolphin burst through the door, his larger beluga bodyguards flanking him closely. They saw to it that the press quickly filtered out of the room and stayed out.

The bottlenose gave Bono a firm hard slap to the face. "What was that! Are you trying to make me look bad, are you trying to lose me money?" he screeched and clicked. Dolphins, no matter how much they tried, could never reach a masculine tone of voice, sounding like they'd just inhaled a tanker of helium.

"Gee, I'm sorry boss…" Bono began.

"You were twice the size of him! And we'd analysed all of his matches for his moves, you knew what was coming," the dolphin screeched some more, pressing his beaked head against Bono's domed forehead.

"I know…I'm sorry...boss…" Bono stuttered nervously. The beluga's had started to come in a bit closer.

"Well, sorry just isn't good enough. You've lost me over a million clams tonight, Bono. Consider yourself dropped," the dolphin withdrew from Bono, almost snarling at him. The natural 'grin' in the dolphins jaw now looked evil as he looked down on the distraught fighter. He turned for the door.

Outside in the tunnel, the dolphin addressed his two bodyguards. "Make sure he ends up in a drift-net somewhere remote," he ordered, the beluga's grinning to each other. "I'm not as friendly as I look."


	2. The Phone call

_Whee, two chapters in one day! Jammie me :)This might be relatively short this chapter, I keep thinking of bits and bobs to add later XD And I'll keep updating whenever I have pieces of artwork to go along with the story._

The bright flash of the camera left spots circling in front of Vincenzio's eyes, making him blink and rub them childishly. His heavyweight belt was draped over his left shoulder, so that he could pose with his knockout inducing right fin, as he had done in his previous four victory photographs. When the photographer had cleared, the reporters rushed in, microphones at the ready and questions buzzing on their lips.

"Herty Herring. How does it feel to win the heavyweight boxing title for the fifth year running?" asked the bright red fish, his camera-fish eagerly pushing his way further forward to get the best shot.

"It feels great, it feels great!" replied Regis, the tatty looking puffer fish that was Vincenzio's manager. A coffee shade of brown all over, his fins were quite ravaged, earning him the nickname 'Ragtag Regis.' Vincenzio didn't even get a chance to answer questions whenever Regis was around, and he had a curious habit of saying things twice.

Herty pulled a face that pretty much said 'I asked him, not you.' The questions continued, with some as bizarre as 'Did you eat a special diet in training?' and 'I heard rumours that you worshipped an ancient shark god to bring you good luck today, is it true?' Vincenzio was glad for once that Regis answered these types of questions, and he was even more relieved when he called time on the interviews.

Vincenzio sighed heavily when they'd finally left the room, flopping onto the bench, his heavyweight belt across his stomach.

"You did good kid, you did good!" Regis beamed. "I knew I'd picked a winner with you. How does it feel to be a record-breaker?"

"It feels tiring," Vincenzio replied with a smile, his eyes half-open. Regis was too giddy to calm down for long, a trait that ran in his family, along with fast speech.

"Well, you can rest up for a few weeks then get back into training for next years match," Regis said optimistically. "One more win and you'll hold the world record for most heavyweight wins in a row."

"Rest for a few weeks? Regis, I have a pup on the way," Vincenzio leaned up a little.

"I know that. But think of how proud junior would be if you had that world record, you'll be part of history!" Regis swam in close and took hold of Vincenzio's cheeks, rattling his head a little as he spoke.

"Regis. Let go of me," Vincenzio stared at him. Regis quickly let go. "The last time you got that close, you blew up and got me right in the eye!" He looked about the changing room, the lockers a rusted shade of green, the interior a sickly shade of yellow. Only his belt glistened. He sighed.

"Yeah well, a sixth belt would be nice…but I'll have to wait and see. You know how Mona feels about this," Vincenzio said, a little more solemnly. He thought it was just the hormones that had brought out the worst in his wife over the past months, but it was certainly a side of her that he didn't like to see.

Regis was about to say something, but was interrupted as the referee knocked on the door and poked his serpentine head inside.

"Phone call for you Mr. Vincenzio, in the office," he hissed, a long 's' sound lingering on his tongue.

Vincenzio looked puzzled. He wasn't expecting a phone call, no less one here at the stadium. He entered the darkly lit office, a solitary desk light illuminating the phone and several folders. He picked it up.

"Hello?" was all he said before he grimaced and held the handset away from his head. Regis swam in, seeing Vincenzio shaking his head in a dazed way.

"Who is it, Vin?" he asked.

Vincenzio swallowed hard. "Hi Mona," he gritted his teeth in anticipation of another ear bashing, eyes flashing towards Regis. Regis understood everything then. He could hear the frenzied voice of Vincenzio's wife even from where he was floating.

Vincenzio was finding it hard to make out everything that was being screamed at him, but the little bits of information that he did get didn't make sense either.

"But…I didn't think you were due for another week yet…" Vincenzio replied in disbelief, and then surprise as his wife finished the call abruptly and hung up. He just stared at the handset for a few moments. The referee, who was on his way home when the phone rang, was still lurking by the door, attention rapt on the situation.

"Well? What was that all about?" Regis asked, agitated.

"I gotta go! I'm going to miss it!" Vincenzio hurried to the door, almost knocking over the snake.

"Miss what! What are you going to miss?" Regis shouted after him, watching Vincenzio's distinctively white tail move as fast as it possibly could. "And what about your belt?"

"I'll get it tomorrow! I gotta hurry, I don't wanna miss it!" and Vincenzio hurtled out of the stadium and into the deep blue.


	3. New Father

_Whee, third chapter, and the longest one so far :3 Its a little bit fluffy this one, but its important because it shows the softer side to Vincenzio, and therefore his weaknesses ;)_

The normally beautiful coral blooms outside Greater Caverns no. 45 were robbed of their vibrant brilliance as a slightly overweight and very pointy-featured shark patrolled the area. A small pair of glasses rested on her snout, magnifying her fiery red eyes to scary proportions. Her mouth frozen in a mix of a frown and a snarl, her attention was either fixed on nothing as she swam in circles, or it was fixed on the open ocean, eyes narrowed.

Inside, the soft sounds of gurgling and whimpering floated in the water. Pale yellow light filtered through creviced windows, bathing the little crib and its wriggling occupant. Mona looked over her newborn pup, a unique glow to her hide that only comes with motherhood. As the light was momentarily broken by her mother's form, Mona looked out of the window and rolled her eyes.

"My mother, the one shark hit-squad," she sighed, bending down to coo at her pup. "That's your granny out there. Isn't she silly? Yes she is…and guess who's in trouble when he gets here? That's right...your daddy's in trouble," Mona made funny faces at her pup. "I just hope my mother doesn't go too hard on him…"

Vincenzio was a blur as he raced from the stadium and through the small stretch of open ocean before he hit the Reef. The odd flash of a Patrol-Whale and the bright yellow Taxi-fish were the first clues that he had made it. Of course, as soon as his bulky form had been spotted from below, the lights went out and every fish in sight scarpered for safety. Vincenzio smiled to himself, gloating in the glories and instant respect of being a shark. It was the only fame he could deal with. Despite being a phenomenal success in the ring, he hated the spotlight, and he was determined that his family would not be plagued by ruthless journalists. Mona was a very social shark, influenced by her fame-seeking, money-craving mother, and enjoyed the perks of swimming in the right circles provided by Vincenzio's fame. But Vincenzio had always been adamant that his children would be the ocean's best kept secret, they didn't need the pressure of a famous father.

Vincenzio sped into Greater Caverns, a huge underwater canyon graced with multi-coloured walls and good neighbours. Sharks and predatory fish lived alongside each other peaceably, united by their love of eating smaller fish. Vincenzio's home was near the top of the canyon; a choice spot and it had one of the most beautiful views of the surface. But the skulking form of Mona's mother ruined that view as she watched and waited for Vincenzio. He swam in close, hiding behind some of the large magnolia kelp that were, thankfully, in full bloom outside his home. She turned away and he made a dash for the entrance, but felt something clip his tail.

"There you are, you good-for-nothing – " the monstrous mother-in-law began.

"Hello Regina," Vincenzio groaned, his face pressed flat against the door. As much as he loved Mona, he couldn't stand her mother.

Regina yanked him back, a vicious snarl revealing sharp teeth, most of which were false. "You missed it," she growled, her overweight form jiggling slightly as she scorned him.

Vincenzio was ready to repeat his performance at the ring and knock her out for the count, if it weren't for his wife suddenly opening the door and dragging him inside. Regina was left outside to stare blankly into the burgundy paint and golden number '45.'

"Oh my god, thank you," Vincenzio breathed a sigh of relief, a cheeky grin growing on his face. "I was ready to slay that old dragon," he began, laughing.

Mona rolled her eyes, but couldn't help cracking a smile. She held his fin tenderly, cuddling up to him. "I'm sorry I shouted at you down the phone…hormones and everything," she shrugged her shoulders.

Vincenzio just smiled at her, leaning down to kiss her sweetly. "Heh, forget about it," he said, lifting a fin to her chin, lightly tilting her head up, meeting her eye-to-eye.

Mona grinned at him, making him a little uncomfortable at first, and took a firmer hold of his fin. "I gotta show you something," she said, in almost a whisper. She led him into their sitting room, where a small crib was nestled right in the middle, surrounded by wrapping paper strewn on the floor, and baby toys scattered on the couch and hung above the crib. Mona told him to stop and wait as she swam to the crib and picked up the carefully wrapped bundle. Vincenzio's heart swelled. His home had never looked more beautiful than it did now, his loving wife bringing his pup to him.

"Say hello to your new daughter," Mona beamed, unwrapping the bundle to reveal a beautiful, if slightly pudgy, sleeping pup. Vincenzio was ready to cry, and had to fight back a few tears as he held out his fins.

"Can I…Can I…hold her?" he asked, almost afraid he would break her.

"Of course you can," Mona chuckled. "She is your daughter." Mona lifted the pup up to Vincenzio's fins, helping him hold her just right.

He gazed down at his pup; she was the most beautiful creature in the ocean in his eyes. Mona sidled a little closer to her husband, gently resting her head on his right shoulder.

"Oh Mona…she's beautiful," Vincenzio began, stopping as he felt the pup squirm and wriggle, waking from sleep. Her eyelids fluttered open, revealing stunning pink eyes. "Look...look…she's awake," Vincenzio said excitedly. "Oh, she's definitely taken after you…"

"Not quite," Mona smirked. Vincenzio looked at his wife expectantly. She leaned across him, pulling some of the blanket away from her daughter.

She had a striking white tail, just like him. "Well, would you look at that…" Vincenzio said in disbelief. He was the only one in his family to have a white tail, and he had never expected his children to inherit it. "Something new to run in the family," he chuckled. As the pup wriggled and giggled into life, he tickled her tummy with his fin, watching her eyes light up and sparkle.

"Now, we just need a name for her," Mona sighed happily. "You know what my mother wants – Regina the Second." Vincenzio's face dropped, and even the pup pulled a disgusted face. Mona had to laugh. "But…I like the names Sophie and Jade. What do you think?"

Vincenzio giggled at his pup. "Nah…she needs a really good name…she's my little bambino," he chuckled, lifting her into the air, nuzzling his strong snout into her belly. She giggled and placed her podgy fins on his nose.

"Hey, I think they **are** good names," Mona huffed and laughed at the two. "Well, since she's **our** little bambino, what about Bambi?" The pup giggled at the mention of this name.

"Well, she likes it," Vincenzio laughed. "Its perfect. Our little Bambi, the ocean's best kept secret."

Mona just smiled at her husband, quite glad that he showed such a natural gift for being a father. Vincenzio bounced Bambi around in his fins for a little while before leaning down to put her back in her crib. She was still so full of energy, reaching up to hit and bat at the plastic light up fish strung across her crib. The doting parents looked down on their daughter, content to watch her until she fell asleep again.


	4. Ruthless

_Another little chapter :) Just setting the mood for what is about to come later. I couldn't resist giving the dolphin boss a silly name X) I think his attitude speaks for itself._

The inside of the abandoned submarine was littered with the remains of poor souls who didn't make it out, nothing but gleaming bones in the light. Windowless, for obvious reasons, the dolphins had to think of another way to illuminate their chosen stronghold. They had lured glowing organisms to the ship, keeping them in glass jars that were fixed to the rusty metal walls, casting surreal light on everything moving and still. The odd patch of moss was left to grow, but the inside was pretty much clean. The dolphins had an image to uphold after all.

The mess hall was abuzz with chattering clicks and whistles, and the groaning whale-song of complaining pilot whales. Most, if not all, of the dolphin families had bet on Bono to win, so they were understandably disappointed with his loss. But neither of them particularly missed him when he didn't appear for dinner. Not all the bottlenose dolphins were present. The boss, Tooti, was secluded in the control room of the submarine. Only the ghostly white figures of his beluga guards were present, perched like bookends at the entrance. Tooti stared at long-since dead screens used for navigation, his flipper tracing idle patterns. At that moment, a small hourglass dolphin swam in, carrying something in his short beak.

"Here's the info ya wanted boss. The boys had a hard time wi'dis guy," the dolphin addressed Tooti, giving the customary nod of respect and dropping a beige folder-file in front of him. "He's about as slippery as an eel."

Tooti nodded his thanks at the smaller dolphin. He opened the folder-file, flicking through some of the sheets of stats and data. He picked up the photo. It was Vincenzio.

"Perfect target practice for darts," Tooti chuckled, looking at the photograph. "Not much useful in here except for the addresses of his relatives…we need to hit him harder than that." Tooti leaned back in the swivelling chair, flipper to his beak in thought.

"We did find sumfing that ain't mentioned much in the press. It turns out Vincenzio is married. Moby knows how he kept sumfing like that secret," the hourglass dolphin clicked in quickly.

"Now that's something more interesting," Tooti mused, looking back down at the folder-file. He swam out of the chair, holding the photograph in one flipper. He stuck it to a metal column in the room, picking up his darts as he swam back to the chair. "Maybe we should pay her a visit, eh boys?" Tooti smirked cruelly, his beluga hench-whales sniggering. He threw a dart and it hit Vincenzio right in the middle of his head.

BANG! Vincenzio burst into his apartment, carrying a few bags. He shut the door behind him and swam into the kitchen, putting the bags on the table. Mona was on the floor, cleaning up the plate that she'd just dropped when Vincenzio made her jump.

"I do wish you wouldn't do that, we'll need a new door soon – " Mona began.

"Where's Bambi? I bought her something," Vincenzio interrupted her excitedly. Ever since Bambi was born, he had been buying all sorts of presents for her.

Mona tutted and rolled her eyes. "She doesn't need any more toys, Vin. We can't fit anymore in her crib without drowning her," she said.

"Oh, but I had to get this, she'll love it. And I promise it'll be the last one I buy for her…" Vincenzio ruffled about in a baby blue bag.

Mona couldn't stay mad at him for long, he was just too much like a little pup. "She's in the sitting-room," she laughed.

Vincenzio gave her a kiss on the cheek and swam into the sitting-room. Bambi was sat on her play-matt, hitting the coloured buttons as hard as she could, just so she could hear the noises again. Vincenzio swam down and scooped her up with one fin.

"There's my little girl," he beamed, nuzzling her and smiling as she giggled in delight. "I have something for you…now close your eyes, no peeking," he said. She put her podgy fins over her eyes, peeking just once, then closing them again. Certain that she couldn't see, Vincenzio brought a soft white sea-unicorn toy from behind his back. It was as big as Bambi! White plush, with soft pink fronds for its mane, iridescent wings and a little soft horn on its head.

"OK, open your eyes," Vincenzio smiled, waiting for her expression. She couldn't wait to see and as soon as she moved her fins, her eyes lit up. She reached and grabbed for it, cuddling it viciously. Vincenzio was as pleased as could be.

Mona poked her head into the room. "Dinner's nearly ready – Oh, what's this, a new friend?" she said, speaking more to Bambi than Vincenzio. Bambi waved the plushie about frantically, showing it off to her mother and smiling with a toothy smile. "Looks like I'll have to set an extra place," she cooed to her daughter and tickled her cheeks gently.

Vincenzio chuckled and followed his wife back into the kitchen to start the often hilarious task of feeding Bambi, where he usually got more baby-food down himself or on the kitchen floor than he got in Bambi's mouth.


	5. Vin's Day Off

_Okies, a really long, fluffy chapter that has practically nothing to do with the general story XD But, it shows the early relationship that Vincenzio establishes with his daughter, and why he has to give up so much for her later in the story.Plus, this makes up for all the sadness in the next chapter ;)_

Greater Caverns was peaceful first thing in the morning. The sunlight shone its golden glow through the waters, and cast its dappled patterns on whatever it touched. The large kelp fronds gently swayed in the current, the blooms just stretching their fluffy tendrils. Many of the canyons occupants were just waking. Barracudas bringing in the newspaper, eels sleepily collecting their bottles of juice from their doorstep, sharks crunching through their morning helping of Fish Krispies. But one apartment had been awake for hours.

"I told you not to give her sugar first thing in the morning!" Mona shouted over the calamitous crash as Bambi raided the cupboards for noisemakers. She found the metal pans and grabbed two, banging them together as she raced around the apartment in a sugar-rush.

"I didn't give her sugar! It was caffeine," Vincenzio replied, trying to catch the terrible tot. Mona shot him a stunned glare. "I let her sip my coffee, so harpoon me!"

The pair chased the energetic pup all around the apartment. She hid behind things and then crashed her noisemakers, starting the chase again. As Vincenzio would reach for her, she'd dart out of the way and send her father crashing into something. And she was no less forgiving on her mother either. Mona had several bruises and bumps from falling over the coffee table, the TV, the chair, and a whole assortment of Bambi's larger toys. During her mad swimming, Bambi hadn't noticed that her pursuers had disappeared. She stopped in the sitting-room, looking around for her parents. Suddenly, Vincenzio leaped from behind the couch and scooped her up in a blanket, wrapping her tightly.

"AHA! Gotcha!" he declared triumphantly. Mona came from behind the other chair, a reserve blanket in her fin. "Told ya' it'd work," Vincenzio gloated, keeping a firm hold on his wriggling and pouting pup.

"You are a menace this morning, young lady," Mona scolded Bambi, who just continued wriggling and squirming, then hit Vincenzio on the head with the pan.

"Hey!" Vincenzio said sternly, getting an immediate silence from Bambi. She stopped wriggling, but didn't want to let go of the pans, and Vincenzio eventually had to pry them from her fins. Bambi was not impressed and pouted.

"Don't make that face at me, little lady," Mona chastised, ready to take Bambi back to bed. She looked very tired this morning, eyes a little bloodshot and her normally sharp wit was quite dull.

"Honey, why don't you go to your sister's for the day?" Vincenzio suggested, lifting a fin to gently stroke her on the head. "You haven't seen her since Bambi was born."

"Ugh…I can't…I have to stay here for Bambi, she's growing her second set of teeth and she's been chewing everything in sight," Mona sighed, reaching for Bambi, her eyes half-closed in sleep.

"I have the day off, remember. I can stay here," Vincenzio smiled, pulling Bambi back from Mona's reach. She was still silent, but was starting to wriggle again. Mona scoffed.

"Yeah, and see a repeat performance of this morning?" she laughed, referring to the sugar-rush. "I don't think so."

"Look, just trust me. You need the day to yourself. Bambi is six months old now, and you haven't had a single day off," Vincenzio tried to sweeten his wife, gently leading her to the couch and making her sit down. She instantly sighed in relief and a wide smile crept across her face.

"Well…I suppose a couple of hours of pampering couldn't hurt…" Mona mused, eyes shut in a brief moment of rest.

"Right then, its settled. Lemme just get menace tied up and I'll call Saffron for you," Vincenzio smiled, swimming into Bambi's room to lock her in her playpen. As he came out, he heard a soft purring noise coming from the sitting-room. Inside, Mona had stretched out on the couch and fell asleep. Vincenzio laughed and shook his head. "And she wanted to stay here," he chuckled to himself.

Within an hour, Mona's sister Saffron was sat in the kitchen having a cup of tea, waiting for her little sister to get ready. Saffron owned a whole chain of beauty-spas throughout the ocean's reefs, and always loved treating her little sister whenever she could. Bambi was sat in her highchair, much calmer now but also much messier. She had more food on her bib and her belly than in her mouth.

"Mona was always like this, she used to take forever to get ready for stuff," Saffron said.

"Tell me about it. I remember waiting an hour for a date," Vincenzio chuckled.

"I remember that!" Saffron nodded her head, laughing. "You can blame my mother for that, she's a tight perfectionist."

"Don't worry – I **do** blame your mother," Vincenzio replied quickly, earning a silent giggle from Saffron.

"You're not bashing my mother again…" Mona interrupted, finally cleaned up and looking a little fresher. She had a piece of paper in her fin. "OK, this is a list of stuff you need to do today, what to do if something goes wrong, and phone numbers you can get me on," Mona drilled her husband.

"Sis, I'm sure he's perfectly capable," Saffron put in, taking one last swig of her tea. "Now, come on, let's go."

Saffron stood up and grabbed Mona by the fin, starting to pull her out of the kitchen. "Oh, and remember, no more sugar today! And don't use that sea-cherry bubble-bath, it gives her a rash, and – " Mona tried to say before she left.

"Come on!" Saffron yanked her sister out of the door. "Bye Vin! Bye Bambi!"

"Bye honey! Bye sweetie!" Mona shouted back as her sister continued to pull her.

Vincenzio waved them off, and then went back into the kitchen, sighing heavily at Bambi. In the time it took for him to see off his wife, Bambi had emptied the contents of her plastic bowl all over herself and the table. She giggled at her father.

"You're not that innocent, are you?" he laughed. "Come on then – up we go!" he said as he lifted her from the high chair and started wiping some of the mush from around her face. "Looks like you could do with a bath."

Vincenzio softly placed Bambi in the polished coral bathtub, looking around for the bubble bath gel. She was getting restless again and tried swimming out of the tub, but Vincenzio quickly grabbed her by the tail and pulled her back into the tub, a gloating smile on his face.

"You're not getting away that easily," he taunted her. She pouted and stuck her tongue out at him, looking for another way to escape. As Vincenzio battled with the bubble bath cap, Bambi reached for the glistening metallic bubble-jet headpiece. Vincenzio gave a grunt of triumph as the cap finally flicked off, and he was about to pour the gel onto the pup when she sprayed full power bubbles into his face! His fins flailed about as he tried to fend off the jet-stream. When they suddenly stopped, he glared at Bambi, and she started them again. She was in fits of giggles, and only when her father was truly beaten did she stop. He sighed, his mouth blowing bubbles. Bambi just looked all sweet and innocent, laughing at him.

When Vincenzio had finally managed to finish washing her, it was time for her nap. He held her tightly, although she was still a little slippery from the bubble bath. She wouldn't settle in her playpen or her crib, so he took her with him into the sitting room. He laid a soft blanket down on the chair and then laid Bambi down. She had wrapped herself about his fin, so when he leaned back up, she was still attached. He huffed and tried laying her down again. Still attached. He pouted. This was surprisingly tiring, and he felt more in need of a nap than Bambi did.

"Bambi. Let go of daddy's fin," he pleaded, gritting his teeth. She just giggled and squeezed tighter. He slapped his other fin to his head and groaned. Then he felt inspired, and rushed back into Bambi's room, Bambi still attached to his fin. He grabbed a cassette from the side. He popped into the stereo in the sitting-room, smiling widely, but secretly praying that this would work.

"This should send you to sleep," he muttered to himself. A soft lullaby drifted out of the speakers and it had an almost instant affect on Bambi. She yawned, her eyes dropping half-shut and her grip loosening. Vincenzio sighed in relief, and shuffled Bambi about in his fins so that he could lay her down on the chair. He wrapped her up, and even fetched Shiny, the sea-unicorn plushie, from her room so that she had something to cuddle.

Vincenzio slumped into a chair in the kitchen, resting his large head on the table. He shut his eyes for a few moments, smiling as he daydreamed.

"Ow!" he grumbled and looked down on the floor. Something had nipped his tail. "Bambi? You're supposed to be asleep little lady," he said, scowling a little, as he scooped her up. In fact, it was well past lunchtime, and Bambi was just trying to remind him. She pointed a podgy fin to the clock and whimpered, her stomach growling soon after. Vincenzio slapped a fin to his forehead again, sighing.

Bambi was a complete mess again after lunch, but at least he didn't have to give her another bath. One mouthful of bubbles was enough for one day. He cleaned her up, wiping all the mackerel mush from her mouth and nose. Crunching on his lunch, he ferreted through the cupboards looking for a treat for Bambi. He pulled out some tiny, fish-shaped cookies.

"Hmm…I suppose she can have some of these, and if she does go hyper again, I have the energy to play," Vincenzio mused to himself, mouth full of cod.

Bambi, did indeed, get quite active again, wriggling about in his fins as Vincenzio brought her into the sitting-room. But, he was prepared. Not only had he laid out most of her toys, he'd also rearranged the furniture into an obstacle course for her, with tunnels to swim through, things to swim over and a number of random objects from around the apartment to make noise with and move. Bambi was delighted, and made quick work of all the tunnels. Vincenzio turned it into a game of peek-a-boo, and kept catching her out, making her squeal in delight. When she'd settled a little, and was content with her toys, Vincenzio restored the chair and flopped down into it.

"Oohhhh…that's good…" he sighed. He fumbled about on the coffee table for the stereo remote and clicked some music on - ReelFM, famous for its updates of fishing hook locations. As the latest Aerofish hit sounded out of the speakers, he heard a strange but quiet noise, like humming. He looked around, hoping it wasn't a sea wasp. Nasty little stingers they were. But he spied Bambi wiggling in time to the music. He muted the stereo, and Bambi instantly stopped and looked about in a distressed manner, as if to say ' Where did the music go?' Vincenzio turned the volume back up, and watched Bambi start wiggling and humming again. He chuckled to himself.

"Alright Bambi, you wanna dance. I'll teach you how to dance," he said excitedly, getting up energetically and clearing all the furniture away from the centre of the room. Bambi looked at her father blankly, wondering why he was so excited over dancing. Then he rifled through his and Mona's cassette collection for all their classic dance hits. He put a cassette in and turned the volume up.

"OK, Bambi…let's dance!"

Mona came home to the sound of the 'Macarena' filtering from her sitting-room. She waved her sister off, and proceeded to enter her lair. She peeked in the kitchen. Everything was clean and in order, not a dirty pan or misplaced plate in sight. Mona nodded, impressed. Even Bambi's room looked relatively tidy. She had expected the aftermath of a hurricane. When she came to the sitting-room, she burst into snorts of laughter.

There was Vincenzio, his back turned to Mona, swinging his tail to the music, moving his fins to the 'Macarena.' A pair of jet-black sunglasses rested on his snout. What Mona found funnier was her daughter, sporting the same type of sunglasses, only comically large on her small snout, following Vincenzio's dance moves. Thinking quickly, she went to get her camera from underneath her bed, ready to snap the two as they realised they had an audience. She waited silently, the camera perched in front of her eyes, her fin ready to click the shutter. As the pair turned around, the flash went off and Vincenzio knew they had been caught. His face flushed a bright shade of red and he quickly removed the sunglasses, as Mona stood there laughing hysterically. Bambi just giggled and swam to her mother for a cuddle. She scooped her up, taking the sunglasses off and nuzzling her little nose affectionately.

"Well, who's a little dance-star then?" Mona cooed to her daughter, shooting a glance to Vincenzio as he swam over. She couldn't hide her smile or stifle her giggles, and just made him feel more embarrassed.

"Well, she seemed to like music," Vincenzio shrugged.

"I'll bet," she giggled. "And it has nothing to do with the fact that you like to dance as well?" she smirked. Vincenzio glared at her, giving her a playful slap on the tail.

Bambi had managed to stay awake long enough to see her mother get home, but promptly fell asleep in her fins. Mona gently laid her daughter in her crib, covered her with the blanket and kissed her on the head.

"So, what was it like being a full-time mom?" Mona asked, laughing as she got an instant groan from Vincenzio.

"I have a funny story about the bubble jet-stream," he laughed, sitting down with a heavy sigh. "Do you think Saffron will let me come spend the day at the spa next time?" he joked, getting a laugh from Mona.


	6. Tragedy Strikes

_Okies, I might have to change the rating of the WHOLE STORY because of this chapter XD And it is a little upsetting, but I just hope I spaced all the action out properly. And I decided to move the moment Vin finds out to the next chapter, so there's a little bit of a cliff-hanger ;)_

Vincenzio pummelled the heavy-bag, his crimson red boxing gloves leaving large rounded imprints. The next heavy weight championship was being held in two months time, and Vincenzio was back in full training. Over the past ten months since Bambi was born, he had taken some time off to be with his family. But it wasn't long before he had to slowly get himself back into rhythm and was going to the gym once a week, then twice a week, then every other day. Now he was back on top form, he was away from home every day. And he and his family felt it. He missed Bambi terribly, and took as many baby photos with him to the gym as he could. Mona was feeling a little caged in the apartment all day, and was thankful of any company, whether it was her mother, her sisters, or even her elderly neighbour, Mrs Crinch.

It was a beautifully warm day in the Reef. Many fish were using their holiday time and soaking up the sunlight. Those fish fortunate enough to have a rooftop garden had everything they needed for a day to themselves. Mona rifled through the refrigerator. Nothing but leftovers. She huffed, turning her nose up at some of the Unidentified Foiled Objects. Bambi was a capable swimmer now, and swam circles around her mother, nearly tripping her up. Mona sighed, looking out of the window.

"Come on Bambi, its time I took you outside," she said excitedly, scooping up the growing pup. Stuck inside a stuffy apartment was no way for a pup to spend the day. Mona scrawled out a shopping list, while Bambi squirmed in her grip.

"Alright Bambi, we're going. Now listen to mommy, you have to stay close to me alright? I want you to hold tight to mommy's fin," Mona tried to drill into her daughter. Bambi was more concerned with the pretty shapes and bright colours outside. It was the peak of summer, and everything was fresh. By the time the championship, and Bambi's birthday, rolled around, it would be the start of autumn.

Mona took a firm hold of Bambi's right fin, locking the door behind her as they left the apartment. She would inevitably have to leave Bambi for a few moments while she hunted, but that was at the back of her mind at this moment. It just felt good to finally be showing off her daughter to the world. Swimming through Greater Caverns, heads turned and fish whispered. Compliments and cute names flew through the water directed at Bambi. She was looking about actively, tugging at her mother's fin, wanting to go explore. She jumped a few times as large eels and barracudas streaked past, and even hid behind her mother when a leopard shark waved. Mona just chuckled and gave her fin a reassuring squeeze.

Leaving Greater Caverns, the mother and daughter pair would have to cross an underwater plain to get to the hunting grounds. There was very little cover, save for the odd kelp overgrowth and rocky formation. A light grey mist hung over the plain, thicker in some areas, clearer in others. Anyone could appear and disappear easily here.

Bambi was trying to pull her mother over to look at things, but Mona just kept pulling her back close to her body.

"You can't wander off here Bambi, you could get lost. Remember what mommy said?" Mona said firmly to her daughter, trying to instil some discipline in her.

Bambi just pouted. Then she saw something she knew her mother would want to see. A single white flower blooming amongst a clump of kelp. It was only small, but it shone brilliantly when the light touched it. Bambi tugged and pulled, but her mother's fin never moved. She whimpered and she whined, but her mother's resolve didn't falter.

"Bambi! Stop tugging, I told you – " and she stopped suddenly, eyes narrowing, her body rigid. Bambi still squirmed and whimpered, pointing her fin to the flower. Mona had to stifle her daughter, rushing a fin to her mouth.

"Sssshh…be quiet..." Mona whispered. Bambi finally sensed the unease in her mother and stopped wriggling. She took Bambi to the nearby column of blackened rock, placing her neatly in a hole partly shielded by some kelp.

"OK, no matter what happens Bambi, stay down," Mona commanded, pressing Bambi's back down so that her stomach was flat to the floor. Her dark hide would provide some protection if the worst should happen. Bambi tried to get up, but Mona just pressed her down again. She stayed still this time.

Mona looked around. She knew she'd heard something, but with this mist, she wouldn't be able to see it. Taking a deep breath and swallowing hard, she slowly swam into the murk, her undulating form disappearing from Bambi's sight.

Bambi looked out from her little hideout, wondering where her mother had disappeared. She made a few whimpering noises that usually got her mother's attention. But she didn't appear. Bambi frowned and was about to clamber past the rock and kelp keeping her safe when she remembered her mother's command. She stopped still, and then curled up inside the darkness, a sliver of light reaching her.

It felt like an eternity, the silence pressing down on the poor pup. Suddenly, she heard terrible high-pitched noises. Clicks, squeaks, screeches. They sounded so unearthly to her and she had to peek from her hole to see what kind of sea monster made those noises.

And it was indeed a sea monster.

Mona was battling bravely against Tooti. Although he was alone, he was a dirty fighter, resorting to tricks like bottlenose blows to her gills and tail to slow her down, before ramming her with his bulbous head. It hurt the most when he clamped his slender jaws on her fins.

But he wasn't unscathed. Mona had taken a chunk out of his dorsal fin, a scar that he would later become famous for, and her razor teeth had left grazes and gashes all over his body.

She lunged for him, but he darted out of the way. Mona was sent sliding into the floor, kicking up sand and bits of rock that she crunched in her jaws like candy. He broke the water's surface for a new supply of air. Then he dealt a momentous blow to her back, making any movement painful. She gritted her teeth in a growl.

"Hmmm…I'd say you're warmed up now," Tooti laughed cruelly. Making a rather unusual noise for a dolphin, two ghostly white figures gradually appeared from the mist, overshadowing the diminutive dolphin.

Mona looked up at the gargantuan bodyguards, eyes wide in fear. She would have eventually tore Tooti to shreds, but she was no match for two belugas. Her weakened form looked so small in their combined shadow.

"OK boys, she's all yours," Tooti gave the command and watched his henchmen work with a smile.

They slammed their weight down onto her. A horrible crunching noise was heard as Mona's body was crushed beneath them.

One whale grabbed her by the tail and spun her around like she was a rag doll.

She was let go. A thunderous thud as she hit a boulder and then slumped onto the seabed.

These two behemoths were like rabid animals, enjoying this for the pure sport of it. One beluga couldn't be told apart from the other in the foray.

Bambi flinched as she watched her mother be beaten to death by these horrible monsters. One blow after another. Head butts, punches, bites, body slams. Everything was thrown at her mother, and the onslaught was endless. As one beluga finished his move, the other came in so quickly with another, that Mona barely had time to feel the pain of the first. She was nothing more than a chew toy to these whales.

She came to a skidding stop in front of the rock where Bambi was hiding. Her body limp, her once slender and stunning body covered in bruises, gashes and lumps where bones were broken. The belugas swam in for a final blow, but they were called back.

"I think she's had enough boys," Tooti ordered, smiling down on the mangled mess that was Mona.

The belugas looked very disappointed that they couldn't finish their fun, but they obeyed their boss. Tooti swam down, putting a flipper to her chin and lifting her head. She certainly didn't look like the most feared hunter in the deep blue, her left eye swollen shut, her right eye bloodshot and bleeding, many teeth missing from her mouth.

"If you live long enough to see that husband of yours, give him my regards," Tooti sneered venomously, dropping her head. He swam away without another glance, his guards flanking him.

Bambi waited for the ominous figures to disappear, their sharp forms gradually blurring into nothingness. She looked to the right, and then to the left, then swam from her hole to her mother's side. Nuzzling into her mother's cheek, she whimpered and whined, noises that would usually make her stir.

Nothing. Stillness. A lifeless body.

Bambi continued to whine and whimper, shuffling underneath her mother's right fin, curling up and clenching her eyes shut, trying to erase the images of those white demons from her mind.

* * *

"Hehe, you are so bad!" one barracuda joked to the other.

"Yep, I am good," the other boasted. "They don't call me 'Tricky' for nothing."

They were jovial and triumphant over a good day at the cards. Barracudas were avid card-players, and had a calculating mind, perfect for bluffing in poker. These two had sneakily worked together to pull in a big haul of 1000 Clams.

"The look on Jerry's face when you laid down that hand, dude it was SWEET!" the first chuckled.

Tricky nodded with a smile. He cocked an eyebrow as they approached a blurred shadowy form on the seabed. He faced his friend. "Dave, what do you think that is?" Tricky pointed, slowing down as the form grew larger.

Dave squinted, then grunted. "Grrr! I hate this smog, you can't see heads nor tails for it!"

He squinted some more as they swam out of the thick patch of smog, and Mona's lifeless form became apparent.

"YIKES! It's a shark!" Dave yelled. "Quick, lets get out of here!" He started to swim away, but Tricky grabbed his tail.

"Its not moving, you doofus," Tricky snapped. "Come on, lets take a closer look," he suggested excitedly. Although sharks and barracudas were both predators, the odd barracuda went missing now and then, often reappearing as filet in the restaurants that sharks frequented.

Tricky led the way, the cowering Dave reluctantly swimming behind him. Dave was very nervous, and was ready to bolt at the first sign of movement, but Tricky was curious. What would a shark be doing sleeping on the seabed? Only when Tricky saw the multiple bruises and bloody gashes did he realise that this shark wasn't sleeping.

"Holy shells…" Tricky muttered.

"I...think…I'm gonna be sick…" Dave behind him gave a loud gulp, putting his fin to his mouth.

Bottlenose attacks were on the increase in this Reef, and were highly publicised. But these were the worst seen by the two barracudas so far. What made the whole sight worse were the horrid little scavengers that had started to circle Mona's body. A few hagfish had already tried tearing flesh from her. With Dave and Tricky there, the little parasites didn't dare venture closer.

Tricky swam in closer, running a gentle stubby fin over Mona's head. He sighed heavily. He had no great love for sharks, but he would never have wished a fate like this on one of them. His fin accidentally grazed her bloody eye, and she gave a small murmur, her eyelid flickering open briefly.

"Oh my god, she's still alive! Dave, get over here!" Tricky called out. "Can you hear me?" he asked Mona, trying to get some other form of response.

Her eye closed and she slipped into unconsciousness again. Dave swam over, still reluctant to get close to her head…and her jaws. His tail hovered near Mona's right fin, attracting the attention of a certain hidden pup.

"We need to get some help," Tricky said.

"Oh no we don't, its just a shark Tricky, no one's going to miss it," Dave said quickly.

"Dave, SHE could be someone's wife, someone's mother," Tricky replied, a little disgusted with his friend's behaviour.

Dave remained silent, his brow furrowed in worry. His expression morphed into surprise as he felt something grab his tail. He jerked around and saw Bambi squeezing on his tail.

"ARRGH! Get it off me!" he screamed in fright, thrashing about erratically. Bambi lost her grip quickly, and was tossed onto the sandy floor. She sneezed at all the dust and sand moving around her.

Dave made a terrible fuss about the incident, trying to wipe his tail clean. "Ugh, I'll have nightmares for months," he whined.

Tricky rolled his eyes and was growing increasingly annoyed with his friend. "Dave, calm down. It was a pup, like she's going to bite your head off. It won't fit in her mouth," Tricky sneered. Dave just huffed and pouted.

In fact, Bambi was nearly 3 feet long, and half the size of Dave. She could have bitten his head off, but she'd have to chew it for a long time. Tricky approached her carefully. Although she looked quite sweet, for a shark pup anyway, she could just as easily decide to throw a tantrum. She didn't appear too frightened of him and only flinched when he reached out a fin to stroke her softly.

"Its okay, I want to help," Tricky said softly and slowly. He turned his head towards Mona. "Is that your mom?" he asked her.

Bambi nodded, her eyes wide and her cheeks tear-stained. Tricky took a light hold of her fin and led her back over to her mother's body. Dave grimaced and flinched.

"Oh, stop being such a wimp," Tricky growled at Dave. "Make yourself useful and go get help."

Dave folded his fins and stayed put. "Give me one good reason," he demanded.

Tricky looked calm, making Dave nervous. "OK, I'll go get help, and you can stay here with her," Tricky smiled. Dave's face dropped.

"OK, I'll go," he quickly changed his attitude and set off at great speed for the Reef city. Tricky turned around to see Bambi beside Mona's head, trying to wake her up. Tricky's heart broke; he had a weakness for kids. It didn't matter that Bambi was a baby shark. He swam over, taking hold of her fin again, trying to take her slightly away from Mona's limp body.

Bambi whimpered. "I'm sorry kid, but she's not going to wake up any time soon," Tricky said flatly.

He led her over to the rock where she had hidden previously, and got her to settle down and fall asleep. He stayed with her until the flashing red and blue of Patrol-Whales started to cast muffled light onto them. After that, it was up to the authorities to take care of Bambi.

* * *

Vincenzio was exhausted. Regis had worked him particularly hard today. He'd been speed-training all morning, and was then put through his paces in several matches with Joey, a young great white with loads of energy. When Regis finally let him go, Vincenzio picked up his duffel bag and got straight out of the gym, barely saying goodnight to his old friend. Just as Vincenzio's white tail disappeared out of the gym doors, the phone in the office rang. An elderly leopard shark, the gym owner, answered, nodding as voice on the other end asked for Vincenzio.

"Yo, Regis, where's Vinnie?" the leopard shark croaked.

"You just missed him, he's gone home," Regis replied.

"Well, you come and answer this then, it sounds serious," the leopard shark beckoned. Regis' bloated form swam awkwardly into the office. He picked up the phone, explaining who he was. When the news was told, his face dropped and he could barely utter his thanks as he returned the phone to the owner.

"Regis, you've gone as white as a ghost. What's wrong?" the owner croaked again.

Regis didn't answer at first. "Something's happened to Mona. I gotta tell Vin," he shook his head, his own voice breaking slightly. He lifted the phone again, and punched in Vincenzio's home number.


	7. Light In The Darkness

_Okies, another sad chapter, but I promise that things will get better ;) I'm really looking forward to writing the fight scene and bringing the young Lino and pup Frankie back in :D I think the pace is a little off in this one, especially at the end, but nevermind. Its all practice :D_

It was evening by the time Vincenzio sluggishly approached the crevice of Greater Caverns. The sun had set a while ago, but the waters shielded by the underwater canyon would still keep their warmth for at least another hour yet. Most of the vibrant flowers had closed for the night, the odd flash of colour amongst the green kelp provided by rare night-blooming species. The depth of Greater Caverns meant that beyond the lowest habitable level, the water became very dark and murky, housing all manner of mysteries. There was, in fact, a string of small underwater volcanic vents, which attracted many of the canyons residents in winter. It also threw up thousands of glittering particles and organisms, usually unseen in daylight. But at night, they glowed and sparkled, giving the canyon's waters a mystical quality.

Vincenzio reached his fin for the door handle. It came as a surprise to him when he found it locked. He furrowed his brow a little, wondering why Mona would lock the door. He felt blindly for his keys in his endless duffel bag, just missing them twice. With a chuckle of triumph, he unlocked the door and swam in. He dropped the duffel bag just on the inside, and it landed with soft thud.

The apartment was dim. Vincenzio flicked the hall lights on, scratching his washboard stomach and yawning. He swam into the kitchen and scanned for any sign of a note that Mona might have left for him. Not a thing, not even a scrawled sticky note. Vincenzio progressed through the whole apartment, switching on the lights as he travelled. None of Bambi's favourite toys, not even Shiny, was missing, so Mona couldn't have taken her anywhere.

As Vincenzio stood in the middle of the sitting room, scratching his chin, the phone in the hall trilled. He lifted the receiver.

"Hello. Vincenzio speaking," he answered quite politely. His eyes still looked about the apartment for anything unusual or for any sign of his family. His frown disappeared as he heard Regis' voice.

"Oh hi Regis. Don't tell me you want me to come back and do some more training," he chuckled. The smile quickly disappeared from his face as he realised that Regis wasn't laughing. "Regis, what's wrong?" Vincenzio asked, a little bit of panic creeping into his voice. With his family missing, all sorts of thoughts started to bombard his brain, tugging at his heartstrings.

When the worst thing Vincenzio could possibly hear tumbled from Regis' mouth, it felt like his heart burst in his chest. He bit his lip, bringing his fin to his mouth in shock. He nodded as Regis gave directions to where Mona was being treated, and before Regis could say any more, he clumsily put the receiver back in its place.

He swallowed hard, and picked up his duffel bag. He emptied its contents onto the floor and filled it with a few toys for Bambi. He grabbed his keys, locking the door on the way out. Greater Caverns didn't look quite so beautiful now, the darkness below feeling quite oppressive on Vincenzio's broken heart. The fatigue that had slowed him down coming home had vanished, and with renewed vigour, he set off for the small doctor's practice where Mona was fighting for life.

* * *

All of Mona's family had gathered. Regina, sobbing into her husband's diminished chest. Bernard, Mona's father, his yellow tired eyes looking out through half moon glasses. Saffron, trying to console her younger sister Minerva. As Vincenzio entered the hallway, the whole family were seated outside Mona's room, although Regina refused to just sit down. Saffron was the first to greet him, swimming up to him and giving him a tender hug.

"I'm so sorry Vinnie," Saffron stuttered, tears stinging her eyes. Vincenzio couldn't reply, he couldn't even manage a thanking smile for her.

"Can I see her?" he asked, his voice course and strained. Saffron shook her head.

"The doctors are just in with her now, you'll have to ask them when they come out," she was saddened to tell him. She could only imagine how Vincenzio felt, but she was feeling pretty heartbroken as well. Even Regina couldn't bring herself to criticize Vincenzio, which was a sign she was truly upset.

"But Bambi – " Saffron began.

"Bambi! Is she alright?" Vincenzio interrupted, panic tinged in his normally smooth voice.

"She's fine. She wasn't hurt at all. She's a little shaken up though, and doesn't really like the doctors. They put her in the crèche just down the hall," Saffron said, pointing down the long hall to a small area with brightly coloured walls and toys strewn all over the place.

Vincenzio breathed his first sigh of relief, and although he was still battling the thought of maybe losing Mona, his heart mended a little to know that Bambi was alright. He swam down to find her, reaching for Shiny in his duffel bag. A small smile crept across his face as he saw Bambi playing with building blocks. She was determined to make the highest tower, but it always kept falling down. Her face lit up when she saw her father, and she crashed through her existing tower to get to him.

He scooped her up and hugged her tight, his heart pining. A tear squeezed past his clenched eyelids, but Bambi didn't see it.

"I've got something for you," he said, holding up Shiny. Bambi squealed happily to see her oldest friend and squeezed the little plushie with all her might. "OK bambino, I've got to go see mommy. Will you be a good girl for daddy?" he asked her, his eyes only half-open, as if sadness were weighing them down.

Bambi nodded and gave him a kiss to the nose. As he put her back in the playpen, the doctor was just coming from Mona's room. Vincenzio reluctantly turned back, leaving Bambi to watch him swim away.

She didn't want him to go. That's how she lost her mother. She squeezed Shiny again.

The doctor was a small dogfish, with a creamy white belly and coffee coloured back. A stethoscope hung from his neck and he had glasses resting over his rounded head. He scratched the barbels on his chin thoughtfully as he looked at the patient files in his left fin. As Vincenzio drifted back to the waiting area, the doctor looked up at him.

"Are you the patient's husband?" he asked.

"Yes, I am," Vincenzio nodded solemnly.

"She's been asking for you," the doctor replied.

Vincenzio smiled a little. At least she was still alive. He swallowed hard, and went in, with a caution from the doctor that Mona was extremely weak and fragile. The nurse sharks filtered out of the room to leave the couple together. Outside, the atmosphere took a very low turn, as the doctor gave the grim news that Mona wouldn't make it. Not even the basic life support that they could offer at the practice would do her any good. But Vincenzio knew nothing of this news, but if he was honest with himself, it was obvious that Mona wouldn't see the light of another day.

The door clacked shut behind him as the nurse's left. He couldn't recognise her. She was covered in bandages and patches, stitches and supports. Vincenzio stood there for only a few moments, but it felt like a lifetime, looking at what was left of his beautiful wife. He slowly crept forward to her side, so afraid of even breathing in case it should disturb her. He reached out a fin, and tenderly stroked Mona's head. She stirred into life, opening her only working eye.

"Hi honey," Vincenzio whispered, almost silent with the tears welling up inside of him. He tried to smile for her; she hated to see people sad. She smiled back, but was saving her strength for what she wanted to say.

Neither of them spoke for a while. Vincenzio was at his wit's end, and Mona hadn't the strength. He just sat by her side, his insides being torn apart as he had to just sit and watch his wife die. As strong as he was, he could do nothing to save her. He felt so helpless. Her gills were moving ever so slowly, until she decided it was time to speak. She lifted her fin, gritting her teeth and wheezing with the effort, and placed it on his cheek.

"I need you…to…look after…Bambi for me," she said slowly, stopping at intervals to get her energy back.

"Why? You'll be fine, you'll get better…" Vincenzio began, his voice extremely broken. They both knew what would happen, but he wanted to cling onto whatever hope he could. Mona shook her head.

"She'll…be a…heartbreaker…when she's…older. You'll need…to be…there…for her when I can't…" Mona continued, the life draining from her. Vincenzio's lip quivered, his eyes stinging from the tears.

"I love you," Mona whispered her last words, her eyelid starting to flicker.

"I love you, forever and always," Vincenzio choked, unable to bring a stronger voice to surface.

Mona smiled just one last time, her fin falling from his face as her eyelids closed and she faded from life. Vincenzio stared at her lifeless form, almost wishing that this was some cruel joke, and that Mona would jump up and say 'Surprise!' But it wasn't a joke. It was so very real. He felt the sorrow and grief loom over him, seeping into his body and taking a stranglehold of his insides.

"Goodbye Mona," he barely whispered, leaning in for one last kiss to her head.

Vincenzio came out of the room, the family waiting with baited breath. He couldn't look them in the eyes, and that's when they knew. Regina burst into feverish sobbing against Bernard's shoulder. Saffron and Minerva gave a collective gasp, before Minerva fainted. Vincenzio's eyes were fixed on the floor. So many things ran through his mind. Anger. Grief. Uncertainty.

Vincenzio slowly began to swim back down the hall and into the harsh darkness outside. He needed time to think, a large part of him had just died with Mona. The gut-ripping, heart-wrenching pain that he felt had suddenly disappeared, as if he'd stopped feeling. Eyes a little glazed over and bloodshot from the tears, Vincenzio made a beeline for his and Mona's favourite spot – a small kelpy plateau that overlooked Greater Caverns. He forced a smile as he rested on the plateau's edge. Carved into the floor was 'Vin + Mona 4ever' in a heart shape. He swallowed hard as he looked at it, more memories flooding in. This was where Mona found him after their first calamitous date, this was where they shared their first kiss, this was where Vincenzio proposed to Mona and talked about getting one of the best homes in the Greater Caverns. This was where they thought about baby names before Bambi was born.

But Vincenzio couldn't find any solace in the past.

* * *

Nothing appealed about the apartment anymore. Everywhere he looked, he saw ghostly memories of Mona. And in her absence, Vincenzio found it harder and harder to look at Bambi. All he saw was Mona's big expressive eyes.

Regis had told Vincenzio to take a few days off from training, to collect his thoughts and recover from the shock. As much as he hated just doing nothing, it certainly helped. For the first day or two, he just wallowed in grief. He wouldn't play with Bambi, and she had to remind him of feeding times and bath times. But one thing would change his perspective drastically.

Autumn was just starting to creep into the reef and the cavern; the kelp blooms withered slightly, the vibrant green tones melting into more subtle olive shades. The championship was traditionally held at the end of the first full month of autumn: 3 weeks from now.

Vincenzio had spent the past two weeks out of training, partly because he had Mona's funeral to organise. He attended alone; he didn't want Bambi to be there. She wouldn't understand the concept of death and a funeral. But all of Mona's family had gathered, and Bernard's eulogy was very touching, despite the odd interruption of sobbing from Regina. That was days ago, and it opened up old wounds for Vincenzio. Today felt like any other humdrum day in the wake of his wife's passing.

"OK Bambi, its nearly ready," Vincenzio said flatly, preparing some mackerel for her. Her teeth had fully come in now, but she still hated the bones.

"Da-Dadd-y," Bambi bleated in a quiet moment as her father sliced the mackerel into smaller pieces.

"Yeah, yeah, just a sec-" Vincenzio began, but stopped and whirled round, his eyes wide in surprise. Did he just hear what he thought he heard?

"Daddy!" Bambi happily repeated for her distracted father.

"Holy shells! You said your first word! I'm your first word!" Vincenzio screamed proudly, sweeping her into his arms and cuddling her. She was more than happy for the attention and said 'Daddy' in a near endless string.

Vincenzio spent the rest of the evening teaching Bambi more words. She could now name most of the items in the apartment, plus some other things that Vincenzio had shown to her in books. It was so uplifting for Vincenzio. It felt as though he had finally broken through the grief. It still hurt to think about Mona, but it would always be like that. She wouldn't have wanted him to be sad for so long.

The next morning, Vincenzio decided it was time to resume his training. He had only 3 weeks to get back into a fighting condition, and win his qualifying matches. He was more determined now than ever to win the championship. Although he hated doing it, he had to leave Bambi at home everyday. A myriad of babysitters came in to look after her, the most readily available being the next-door neighbour Mrs Crinch. She was a widow (her husband a tragic victim of a sushi-bar), with nothing to do in her spare time, and she loved children. She often baked cookies and brownies for Bambi, who wolfed them down with glee. Of course, the manic sugar rush would ensue, but Mrs Crinch was an octopus, she was more than well equipped to keep the active pup under control.

Every time Vincenzio left for the gym, Bambi would wander aimlessly around the apartment, whining and looking for him. When he got home every evening, she would literally leap into his fins to hug him, sometimes knocking his duffel bag to the floor. He seriously wished he could have taken Bambi with him everyday, but he still wanted to keep her a secret, at least until she was old enough to handle any pressure from the press. It was Bambi's secrecy that would save her life later.

It was an exciting week for Vincenzio. It was Bambi's birthday on Saturday and he had a party to plan. The championship was also on the same day, and Vincenzio had won all of his matches so far by knockout. He was certainly scaring all the bookies, who thought Vincenzio had dropped out after Mona's death. To come back with low odds of winning and then storm through his matches with such vigour, it was certainly surprising to many fish and sharks. But, his whirlwind success had drawn the attention of a much darker individual.

"See ya later Regis," Vincenzio called out as he was leaving the gym, picking up his duffel bag on his way out. Regis waved him goodbye, one fin full of paperwork and press releases ready for the championship match. There was always a press conference before the match, where the two fighters could exchange verbal blows if they wished. Regis had everything prepared, as always, so that any awkward questions could be answered as painlessly as possible. He expected questions about Mona's death, and Vincenzio was happy to leave them for Regis to answer.

Vincenzio was in good spirits. He'd used some spare time last night to get a few party decorations, and was very glad that Saffron was going to help him. They were having the party in one of Saffron's beauty parlours, using one of the function rooms. Mrs Crinch was going to bake a cake, and Regina was doing all the food. Vincenzio had been cruising the toy stores all week for the perfect present for Bambi, but he just couldn't find anything. She was so attached to Shiny, he couldn't possibly get her any more plushies. And she was too young for some of the games and electronic toys. He hated to shop at the last minute. Mona was always so much better at buying things. Maybe he could use some of the prize money from the match to get her something really special.

He left the small city reef, the buzzing of lights and foul language of Taxi-fish behind him, and the tranquillity of the kelp fields and Greater Caverns before him. The leafy fronds of the kelp brushed against his rough skin as he swam through, the silence giving him some time to think. He was mentally making a list of what else he might need for the party. He also dreaded the thought of Regina taking over and planning such games as pin the tail on the Vincenzio.

But Vincenzio wasn't alone in the kelp fields.


	8. Threat

_Okies, I enjoyed writing this, if only for the chance to take classic curse words and 'fishify' them XD lol So, there isn't actually any swearing in this, it just sounds like it :D And it was a chance to write another side to Vincenzio, his slightly more rogueish side._

Vincenzio's peaceful thoughts were interrupted by an unusual almost whispered sound. He felt it more than he heard it, and he certainly didn't like it. He recognised it as echolocation straight away; several of his mammalian opponents had used it to try and disorientate him. Pupils widening to let in more information, he looked about him. Left, then right. Behind him, then in front of him. Nothing. Nothing but the kelp fronds swaying gently.

Then he saw it. The flash of a silvery grey tail fluke, belonging to one creature only. A bottlenose dolphin. A snarl forming on his mouth, Vincenzio barrelled upwards to the top of this kelp forest and scanned the sea for his hidden opponent. The surface was rippled, suggesting that something had recently broken through. He knew dolphins were tricksters by nature, and usually only playful, but the attack on Mona had completely changed his perspective on these pack animals. He was losing his patience.

"Come out you coward! Face me like a fish – Oh wait a minute, you're not a fish. You're a weak little MAMMAL!" Vincenzio screamed with disdain. Then something very heavy charged into him and pinned him down amongst the kelp. He blacked out.

When he awoke only a few moments later, the heavy object had removed itself from his chest, but was holding down his fins instead. One large blubbery beluga on each side of him. He struggled, but they were heavy mammals, and very rarely dislodged from their duty. He huffed in indignation and watched a much smaller figure come into focus, looming over him. It was Tooti, smiling wickedly down on the captive champion.

"Hello Vincenzio," Tooti said smoothly. "How are you? Good, great. Well since you asked, I'm a little hurt after that mammal comment." Tooti's smile was like acid.

"Fluke off, you surface breather," Vincenzio growled. At Tooti's command, one of the belugas gave Vincenzio a sturdy thump to the stomach, winding him terribly.

"Tut-tut, your language is foul. I hope you don't kiss your mother with that mouth," Tooti taunted, laughing as he watched Vincenzio struggle to get his breath back. "That's what you get for nasty comments."

Vincenzio glared at the dolphin, eyes focused in rage. His mouth had taken on a permanent snarl, teeth flashing white in the gloom of the kelp fields.

"Nice fin. What happened? Got caught in a canning machine chasing after tuna?" Vincenzio smirked with malice.

Tooti didn't find his sneer very funny. "Actually, that was the handy work of your dear wife," Tooti replied, smirking equally as much. Vincenzio's smile disappeared. "Yep," Tooti continued, seeing Vincenzio's reaction. "She took that chunk out pretty much just before I ordered my friends here to kill her."

Vincenzio felt something inside snap. "You blow-hole! You are catfish food! I swear to god you are DEAD!" he flew into an angry rage, struggling against the belugas grip. In a moment of extraordinary strength, he started to lift the belugas. But they quickly realised their lapse in concentration and applied more force. Vincenzio continued to struggle, thrashing his lithe body about, as if it would magically free him.

Tooti loomed over him calmly. "Oh for goodness sake, show some decorum," he rolled his eyes and sneered. "Do you realise how foolish you look, struggling against TWO belugas? You'll never get free. They can hold their breath longer than I can."

The belugas smirked to each other, proud of their ability. Normally, belugas, like dolphins, can stay underwater for only 15-20 mins. But these two, both brothers, had been trained to stay submerged for upto 30 mins. Vincenzio wasn't going anywhere soon.

"Now lets get down to business," Tooti said calmly, daring to swim a little closer to the defeated Vincenzio. "I understand that you're upset about your wife, but I'm sure you'll move on, find a new female and produce as many pups as possible. And I don't mind letting you do that, despite the huge fortunes that you've made me lose over the past six years."

Tooti decided to withdraw from the angry shark's vicinity, based solely upon the cold glare that Vincenzio was giving him. Something about Vincenzio's ice-blue eyes was beginning to creep him out.

"If you go down in the championship match this Saturday, and make it look convincing, then I will guarantee that you and whatever family you fashion for yourself in the future will be left alone by me and my kind," Tooti carried on, sounding very resolute and calm.

"I'd like to repeat what I said earlier – FLUKE OFF!" Vincenzio practically spat at Tooti.

Tooti felt along his needle-like teeth with his tongue. A signal from his flipper and the belugas launched a head butt attack on Vincenzio, one hitting him in the head, the other aiming for his chest. Vincenzio spluttered, trying to get his breath back. He licked his bottom lip. It had split and was slowly bleeding.

"I don't think you have a choice here, Vincenzio. We took out your wife as a warning to you. You know what we can and will do, and so does every shark in this area," Tooti's voice, although comically high-pitched, sounded menacing. "Go down in the fight, or I will personally see to it that you live a long and miserable life, dying old, decrepit and lonely."

Vincenzio looked down at his flattened body, thinking for a few moments. In the time it had taken Tooti to finish his little preach, Vincenzio had formulated a plan to get the dolphin thrown behind bars for a long time. He looked up at the expectant Tooti. He nodded silently.

"You've made the right decision. I'll see you on Saturday, Vincenzio. Don't disappoint me," Tooti smiled widely. He called off the belugas, and braced himself for an attack from the shark, and was surprised to see the raging Vincenzio responding quite calmly. The dolphin swam off into the kelp fields, flanked closely by his two guards.

Vincenzio floated in the small clearing for a few minutes, making sure the evil creatures would be far away before they saw him get to his apartment. The last thing that he wanted was for those things to know where he lived. Wiping his lip, the cut was sore, and his head pounded from the headache. He reached down for his duffel bag, which was, thankfully, unopened. Tooti might have found the baby pictures and odd toy a little suspicious.

Before he had even reached his front door, Vincenzio decided it was time to get some help and call in a favour from a friend. He entered his home, and was greeted by an ecstatic Bambi. But he didn't fuss over her this time, and quickly put her back down. She was a little deflated after that, and knew straight away that something was wrong. She, at first, suspected that it wasn't her dad, that it was some impostor. But it looked like her dad. Smelled like her dad. Just as she was about to try and hug him again, Mrs Crinch reached out a long tentacle to grab her and bring her back into the living room. She was plopped into her playpen, something she hadn't yet conquered. She pouted.

Mrs Crinch waved goodbye to Vincenzio and slipped next door. Vincenzio waved politely, but was secretly glad that she'd finally gone. Feeling guilty about blanking Bambi earlier, Vincenzio swam into the living room and scooped up the growing pup.

"I'm sorry Bambi," he said as he nuzzled his daughter lovingly. She was trying to stay mad at him, but she loved the attention and melted straight away, hugging his strong nose.

"Daddy sad?" she asked him, still ignorant of grammar at such a young age.

"No, I'm just…busy," Vincenzio replied with a smile. "Now, I'm going to use the phone, will you stay in here for me?"

Bambi nodded with a smile, and even made Shiny nod as well. He put her back in the high-walled playpen and then swam to the phone in the hallway. He took a deep breath. He'd have to phone a few contacts in order to find his friend's phone-number. The best fish to call first would be Stefan. He was a young member of the swordfish family, and liked to brag about it too. He would surely have links to the great white shark family, wherever they were.

"Yeah, thanks Stefan. Bye–huh? Yes, fine. I'll give you a shout out on the TV when I win. Alright, bye," Vincenzio sighed. "God, that fish knows how to talk," he muttered to himself. He looked at the scrawled number on the post-it. He wished he could write better.

He punched in the number and waited for the ringing.

"Hello?" the voice answered on the other end.

"Is this Lino?" Vincenzio asked. He felt nervous. When he first met Lino, he only thought he was a respected member of the Mafia. He had no idea he was the Godfather!

"Yes…who is this?" Lino asked.

"It's Vincenzio," he replied, his nerves showing in his crackled voice.

"Vincenzio…the boxer?" Lino asked. It could have been any one of his guys pulling a prank.

"That's right. We met on fight night last year. I gave your pup Frankie an autograph," Vincenzio smiled. At least Lino remembered him.

"Well, I thought you would have been busy preparing for the fight," Lino chuckled.

"I am…I mean I will be…ugh. Listen, I need a favour," Vincenzio said, almost reluctant to ask. He didn't know how the Mafia worked, and although he could talk to Lino, they weren't the best of friends.

He just hoped Lino could help.


	9. Outside Help

_Okay, another chapter :) Maybe a little too long this one, and boring in places, but I can never judge my own writing properly XD lol Just a nice smooth intermission chapter, to go from one stage to the next._

Vincenzio put the receiver back into its handle. He sighed a huge sigh of relief, and rested on the wall. He chuckled to himself, smiling. His plan was going to work. With the help of Don Lino and his Mafia boys, Tooti was going to be framed for fixing the boxing match. And Vincenzio could still walk away as the rightful winner. But he'd have to sacrifice Bambi for a few days in order to keep her completely safe.

Feeling quite exuberant, Vincenzio rushed into the living room and lifted Bambi high into the air. She giggled with glee as he spun her round and round, and then brought her close for another cuddle.

"Life is good Bambi! After your birthday, it's just you and me. No more boxing, no more nasty dolphins, and no more greedy press. Just me and my little bambino," he beamed at his daughter.

He couldn't wait for Saturday now. What started as a day to be dreading thanks to Tooti's threat was now turning into a jubilant day to look forward to thanks to Don Lino's help. He flicked on the hi-fi system, turned up the volume, and tuned into the best classic dance radio station on the ocean waves.

"Okay Bambi, let's dance," Vincenzio smiled at Bambi, who smiled her toothy grin back at him, already swaying her tail to the beat of the music.

They spent the night dancing until Bambi fell asleep in her father's fins. With a kiss goodnight to her smooth little head, Vincenzio gently laid her to rest in her crib, putting Shiny right next to her. Yawning and stretching, he flicked the lights off around the apartment, but flicked his bedroom light on. He had hardly slept in his own bed since Mona's death, he hated the memories that haunted him. But tonight, he was free of everything. He settled himself onto the bed, sprawling across the entire length of the king-size mattress. He closed his eyes and dreamt of the carefree life that he now wanted for himself and for his daughter.

* * *

Morning light streamed into the kitchen and the living room, slivers of light illuminating whatever they touched. Floating particles passed through the shafts of light, glittering momentarily before disappearing into their anonymity again. Several of Bambi's plastic toys lit up in the light. In the kitchen, the soft light made the metal trim of the table and the sink glimmer and shine. 

The phone in the hall rang.

And rang.

And rang.

Vincenzio had thrown his alarm clock at the wall when it went off about half an hour ago. He was notorious for it, he'd had to buy at least six in the past three months. As the sound of the phone continued, Vincenzio stirred into life, grumbling and yawning. He wasn't a morning shark. He tossed and turned over in bed, even grabbing the pillow and wrapping it over his head.

"Alright, I'm up!" he shouted to the phone. He had a habit of talking to things too. He sluggishly got up from his bed, oblivious to the time. He sleepily picked up the phone and yawned down it.

"Hello…?" he sighed. "Ah shells!" he cursed as he dropped the receiver in shock.

On the other end, Don Lino wasn't exactly impressed, but he figured he could allow Vincenzio a few slip-ups. He was the ocean's boxing champ after all.

"Umm…would you believe me if I said I overslept," Vincenzio said sheepily down the phone, blushing slightly and rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Yes, I can believe it Vin," Don Lino said sternly. "Now, I've arranged a whale shark to pick you up from Coral Peak in one hour. Can you get ready by then?"

"Yeah, sure. I just need to get Bambi ready," Vincenzio replied, a little less sleepy now. On cue, he heard a soft thud from Bambi's room. "Erm, could you hold on a second," Vincenzio regretted to say. He hated to keep the most powerful shark in the ocean waiting on the phone. He peeked around into Bambi's room. There she was, sat on a pillow on the floor. She'd thrown it down so that when she climbed over her crib, she had a soft landing.

"Bambi!" Vincenzio bleated, dropping the phone receiver and rushing into Bambi's room. Since she had perfected escapism, he decided to keep her in his fins this time. He bent down to pick up the phone, only to receive a blow to the head from Bambi and Shiny.

"Sorry about that. Bambi fell out of her crib," Vincenzio struggled to say as he tried to wrestle Bambi and her onslaught of beatings using Shiny.

Don Lino sighed and rolled his eyes. Like Vincenzio, he was a sucker for kids. "The whale shark's name is Gerald. There'll be two of my boys with him," Don Lino said.

"Okay," Vincenzio nodded. Bambi whimpered and reached out for the phone. Vincenzio knew what that meant and grimaced. "Err…Bambi wants to say hello," Vincenzio sighed, taking Don Lino by surprise.

Bambi was handed the phone, which she shuffled about in her little fins. "Hewwo," she said sweetly.

Don Lino melted. He'd never heard a cuter voice. "Hello," he replied, his own voice going strangely, and uncharacteristically, sugary. "What's your name?"

"Bambi," she replied shortly. "Daddy's friend?" she asked the young Godfather.

"Yes, I am your daddy's friend. And you'll be coming to stay with me for a little while, until your daddy wins a special fight. You can play with my little boy, Frankie. Sound good?" Don Lino sweet-talked the pup.

"Okay. Here daddy," Bambi replied, handing the phone back to her father, who had watched her with loving eyes.

"Sorry about that, she's at that age when all she wants to do is grab and touch," Vincenzio joked.

"Not a problem. I look forward to having her," Don Lino smiled. "I'll see you soon Vin."

"Yeah, thanks again Don Lino," Vincenzio finished, putting the phone down shortly afterwards. He turned his head to Bambi. "Lets get you ready for a few days at Uncle Lino's."

By the time Vincenzio had managed to get Bambi fed and washed, he had only 15 mins to get some of her things ready. He grabbed a duffel bag, plus another larger bag. He stuffed the duffel bag full of Bambi's favourite toys and early reading books, and sneaked in a small jar of cookies. With dolphins swarming all over this reef, the larger bag was for Bambi. He couldn't believe what he was about to do, but he gently placed her in the bag, along with Shiny. He had to appear as if he was just going to the gym for training.

"OK bambino, you have to stay quiet and still," Vincenzio told her sternly. Bambi nodded her head and giggled, but she quickly silenced herself and nuzzled down into the bag. Vincenzio sighed and took a deep breath. He locked his door as he left, and told Mrs Crinch that she wouldn't be babysitting for a few days. Then he left the autumn serenity of Greater Caverns and set off to the Whale-port.

* * *

The Whale-port buzzed. It was an unusually shaped rocky formation, flat and set apart from any major reef cities. Fish alighted and dismounted on the thick pieces of slate-like rock that jutted out from the base. Pilot fish guided their larger counterparts to the docking bays and rushed off to grab some coffee and food, as well as get the ground crew to give their whales a once over. Whale sharks were separated from the whales, they were a whole different standard of travel. Whale sharks were reserved for exclusive travellers, as they swam a little smoother and never had to break the surface to breathe. It was lucky that Don Lino had good connections, or Vincenzio might have had to sell his liver to get a seat on a whale shark. 

Vincenzio arrived at the Whale-port, with 5 mins to spare before he had to find Gerald and the escorts. He had every intention of meeting them early, making a good impression on the Mafia sharks. When he arrived, nearly 10 mins late, he cursed himself. Better yet, he cursed the annoying signs posted all over this rocky maze. When he found the whale shark docking bays, he stopped and stared in wonder.

Gerald was the only whale shark in port today. His bottle-green hide was spattered with lighter green stripes and spots, his belly a creamy white. Two bright yellow pilot fish flanked his flattened and streamlined head. The two great whites that were to accompany Vincenzio and Bambi impatiently paced in front of Gerald. He was a laid back shark, mostly due to his stress-free lifestyle. He didn't eat meat, so he didn't need to hunt. He would just cruise along, mouth agape and eat whatever floated in.

As Vincenzio reluctantly approached the two great whites, they turned quickly to him and shot icy glares. He swallowed hard and grimaced.

"What are you playing at?" one of the sharks growled, approaching Vincenzio. But his stern expression quickly disappeared as he realised that Vincenzio was much bigger in real life than he was on TV. "Err…you're…10 mins late…" the shark continued sheepily. Even his companion changed his expression.

Vincenzio was at least a shark's head bigger than both the great whites, and his body build was certainly more muscular on top.

"Yeah, sorry about that. The signs in this place are awful," Vincenzio apologised.

"No worries. So, where's da kid?" the shark asked, leading Vincenzio to Gerald. On cue, as usual, Bambi giggled and poked her head from inside the bag. The shark cocked his eyebrow and nodded. "Fair enough."

Gerald's head was flat and very wide, and his single dorsal fin was situated quite far back on his body. So Vincenzio was settled just after Gerald's head finished, but before his dorsal fin. The two sharks gave the okay to the whale shark and sat on each side of Vincenzio. The pilot fish muttered to each other and began take off procedures.

"This is Captain Marty speaking. My co-pilot today is Cecil. The weather forecasts are favourable, and we will be travelling to New Reef City today. We hope you enjoy the journey," announced one of the pilot fish.

Vincenzio was about as giddy and inquisitive as Bambi was. He'd never travelled before; he'd always swum himself. And even though New Reef City wasn't a huge distance away, it was too far away to take Bambi in a bag all the way. They both looked around as the reef and the whale-port got smaller as Gerald ascended to his preferred swimming depth. Vincenzio thought it was safe to bring Bambi from her hiding place and held her gently in his fins.

"Wave bye to the reef Bambi," he said, lightly holding her fin and moving it for her.

"Bye weef!" she bleated and smiled, waving her fin on her own.

"Okies, listen up you's two. There ain't a whale shark docking bay in the New Reef City whale-port, so Gerald is going to make a stop on the city outskirts. Then, it's a calm swim to da boss's hideout," one shark informed Vincenzio, reassuring him that everything should go fine.

"Since dis is just a drop-off, Gerald is gonna wait for you to get straight back on," the shark continued.

Vincenzio nodded, giving Bambi's smooth head a soft stroke. He didn't want to do this, but he knew she'd be in good fins. And it was the only way Bambi could be kept truly safe. Tooti was fast becoming notorious for breaking his word and attacking early, and Vincenzio didn't want to take the chance.

* * *

Vincenzio was having a very heated discussion about sports as the lights of New Reef City were just blinking into view. They had been travelling for a calm five hours, and even though Vincenzio was busy getting to know his escorts, Bambi was hard to keep entertained. Eventually, she had swum upto Gerald's head, and settled herself in between his eyes. She struck up a conversation with the gargantuan shark, who was more than happy to talk to her. Even the pilot fish grew fond of Bambi. 

Gerald swam once over the reef top before cruising for the stretch of wasteland that would provide ample parking room. Bambi, although incredibly curious about the large city, found the new noises to be quite frightening. When she heard the loud bellows of a taxi-fish as he zoomed past Gerald, she jumped and swam straight into her father's fins. Vincenzio chuckled and held her snugly.

Vincenzio disembarked, following his two bodyguards across the wasteland. He'd thanked Gerald, and even lifted Bambi high enough to give the whale shark a little kiss to the cheek. Vincenzio felt quite at home in the wasteland, it reminded him of the hunting grounds back home. But it conjured horrible nightmares for Bambi, who was very quiet and still in her father's fins from the moment they left Gerald.

* * *

Don Lino held Frankie securely with his right fin, the top of his piranha tank ajar and a piece of meat in his left fin. He turned to face his young pup. 

"You see Frankie, it's a fish eat fish world. You either eat, or get eaten," Don Lino said smoothly, dropping the piece of meat into the tank. Frankie's eyes lit up as he saw the little vicious creatures tear into the meat.

Don Lino smiled proudly at his son, but his attention was quickly drawn to the door as his associate Luca entered. Behind him was Vincenzio, still cradling Bambi. Don Lino put Frankie down beside the tank, and then drifted over to the boxer, extending his fin.

"Had a good trip, Vin?" Don Lino greeted Vincenzio, shaking his right fin.

"Yeah. I've never travelled by whale shark before," Vincenzio replied with a giddy smile.

"Well, Gerald is a good friend," Don Lino said as he led Vincenzio over to his desk. With a wave from his fin, he signalled for Luca to leave the room.

"Hi boss," Luca said as he waved back.

Don Lino rolled his eyes and grumbled. "Luca…leave," he growled at the octopus' incompetence.

"Oh, sorry boss," Luca apologised as he closed the door behind him, trapping one of his tentacles. He whined and grimaced as he freed his arm and then made a hasty exit. Don Lino sighed heavily, settling into his chair. Vincenzio sat down, but blushed lightly as he felt the chair strain and heard it creak under his weight.

"So, this must be Bambi," Don Lino said with a smile, looking at the rather subdued Bambi nestled against Vincenzio's chest. Frankie moved to his father's side, going quite shy in front of the boxing legend, but still tried to peek over the top of desk to get a better look.

"Yeah. Say hello Bambi," Vincenzio tried to get his daughter to come out a little more, but she just whimpered and curled up some more. "Hehe, she's gone all shy. Don't you remember Bambi? Its daddy's friend from the phone this morning."

Bambi looked at her father curiously, and Don Lino. She giggled and waved at him, making him laugh. He leaned forward to give Bambi an affectionate pat on her little head. Frankie then tugged at his father's left fin, asking to be picked up. He stretched down and grabbed his pup by the waist, lifting him up to the desk.

"You remember my pup?" Don Lino asked Vincenzio.

"Frankie, right?" Vincenzio smiled.

"Pop, he remembered my name!" Frankie whispered to his father in excitement. He'd got his father to frame the signed piece of paper from last year, and it was hanging somewhere safe in his room.

The two older sharks both chuckled. "Well, this is Vincenzio's little girl, Bambi," Don Lino pointed out to Frankie. By this time, Bambi had become more inquisitive, and was wriggling about in her father's fins, trying to escape.

"I didn't know you had a pup, Mr Vincenzio," Frankie said politely, swimming up to Bambi. "Hey look! She's got a white tail too."

"I wouldn't get too close if I were you," Vincenzio warned Frankie with a smile. "She can really pack a punch if she wants to."

"Following in her father's footsteps then?" Don Lino said jokingly.

"She's a girl, how hard could she hit?" Frankie laughed. Just as he said that, Bambi whacked him hard on the head with Shiny, laughing hysterically afterwards as Frankie rubbed the bump that was forming. Even Don Lino had to chuckle at Bambi's attack.

"I told you so," Vincenzio chuckled at the pouting Frankie, shrugging his large shoulders.

"Frankie, why don't you take Bambi with you to the nursery, so that I can talk to Vincenzio," Don Lino suggested to his pup, hinting that it was time for him to leave.

"Okay pop. But she better not hit me again," Frankie grumbled as he took a light hold of Bambi's fin and led her out of the room. She turned back and waved to her father and Don Lino, but was dragged along by Frankie.

As the door clicked shut, Don Lino's warm smile quickly melted into a more serious expression. "Okay, everything's set. I'll be at the fight this Saturday, as will most of my guys, plus some of the other families. If the dolphins so much as blow a bubble that they shouldn't, we'll be all over them," Don Lino said menacingly.

Vincenzio sighed, and he was beginning to see how Don Lino became Godfather. "Thanks again for all of your help."

"Fuggedaboutit, it ain't a problem," Don Lino smiled as he got up from his chair. "Gerald will be waiting for ya. Good luck on Saturday, friend."

Don Lino shook Vincenzio's fin again as he got up, leading him to the door. Before leaving the luxurious liner, Vincenzio left the duffel bag full of Bambi's things with Don Lino and was escorted back to the waiting whale shark.

As Gerald set off, Vincenzio gave a heavy sigh as he looked at the faint shadow of the liner in the distance. He was missing Bambi already, but he would be busy over the next three days in preparation for the fight. Regis had cooked up an intense training regime, and Vincenzio would have hardly seen Bambi anyway. At least this way, she was going to be kept entertained. A cheeky smile curled across his face as he thought about the distinguished Don Lino trying to keep Bambi happy.

He highly doubted that the mob boss was prepared to dance with her!


	10. There's Something About Bambi

Chapter 10 – There's Something About Bambi

_Well, its taken me MONTHS to write just this one chapter.Why? I haven't a clue XD I wish I could blame it on lack of creativity, but thats a cliche excuse. Anyways, now that I'm back into the swing of things, I should be alright to continue writing more now :3 Okies, a sweet little chapter here for Frankie fans, plus a mysterious personality quirk for Don Lino's wife, Connie. And, to answer Lenny fans, he will be appearing in this story, but not yet ;) I'll keep you all in suspense! Hehe :)_

After leaving Don Lino's office, Frankie took Bambi by the fin and led her through the bowels of the ship. He wasn't particularly happy, even if he did have someone new to play with.

"Ugh…the nursery is so boring. Just a bunch drooling babies rolling around on the floor playing with blocks," Frankie grumbled. "Err – no offence."

The comment went unnoticed by Bambi; she didn't understand what it meant. She just looked at him, with big curious eyes, squeezing his fin a little more as they continued through the ship. She hadn't seen many other pups in her short lifetime, and it was nice for her to be close to someone more her own size.

When they reached the nursery, it was actually quite busy. Most of the tiny pups were babbling between themselves, some were building blocks, others were having tiny tea parties. Frankie looked in with disdain, sighing heavily. He was just about to reach for the gate when he looked back at Bambi, who was busy still examining everything she saw with youthful curiosity.

"Come on Bambi, you might have to go soon, so you might as well have some fun," Frankie grinned, suddenly changing his mind. With Bambi in tow, he led the way back into the innards of the ship.

* * *

Frankie showed Bambi everything. He took her outside, if only briefly, to show her the great view from the ship. He took her to the split in the ship, where it was mainly wreckage and algae growth, but he pointed out some of the spooky crevices that he'd explored on his own. They breezed past the dining hall, which was quite empty. Frankie even took Bambi down to the cargo deck, where the huge cavern was so dark that they couldn't go any further in than the entrance.

Frankie excitedly led Bambi to one deck in particular, and didn't give anything away until they were there. It was an elegant staircase leading down onto another deck of the ship. The banisters were a little slimy, which Frankie was pleased about.

"Okies, watch this Bambi. This is so much fun," Frankie chuckled as he perched himself on the end of one banister.

He wiggled his tail a little bit, just to get some momentum. Then whoosh! He sped down the banister, screaming in delight as he did so. He even flew off the end, flying through the water. He stopped himself right in the middle of the lobby at the bottom of the staircase.

"Did you see that! Did you see how fast I was goin'? You try," Frankie yelled up to Bambi in excitement.

Bambi had watched him with glee, giggling and laughing at the top of the staircase as he sped down the banister. Now that it was her turn, she eagerly clambered up to the banister. She was smaller than Frankie after all, but she got there eventually, Shiny clutched in her left fin.

But things looked different from the banister, the staircase looked so much bigger, and the banister looked so much longer. Bambi's eyes widened, and she whimpered a little bit, hugging the banister with her fins. As she saw Frankie cheering her on at the bottom, Bambi gulped and let go of the banister, just wiggling her tail a little bit like Frankie had done to get movement.

Bambi flew down the banister. She closed her eyes and held onto Shiny tightly. She flew off the end, like Frankie had done, and hurtled through the water. But she kept her eyes closed.

"Alright! You did it Bambi," Frankie cheered. "Okies, just come to a stop now. Any time now. Err…Bambi you kinda need to stop. Whoa. WHOA!"

THUMP!

Bambi had flown straight into Frankie, sending them both tumbling onto the marble floor. They slid to a stop, Bambi draped over Frankie's belly, and Shiny dangling in front of Frankie's snout.

"Oww…" Frankie groaned, rubbing his head as he propped himself up. He looked down at Bambi, who opened her eyes slowly, blinking as she looked around. She looked up at him and giggled sweetly.

"Come on guppy, I'm hungry after all that," Frankie said, lifting her up off his tummy.

* * *

Frankie and Bambi peeked in through the kitchen double doors. Hard at work were several female sharks, most of them wives and mothers to the mob, and two octopus chefs, wielding sharp knives in their tentacles and barking orders around.

"Hmm…must be dinner time soon," Frankie muttered to himself. "Come on, I know where my mom stashes the good stuff."

He grinned and held onto Bambi's fin tightly as they sneaked inside. Almost instantly, they were nearly found out as a female approached them, carrying several large cooking pans. Frankie ducked into some cupboards, dragging Bambi with him. They had to squish up tight, making Bambi giggle at Frankie's awkward position. As the female sailed past, they nearly exploded from the cupboard. Frankie grabbed Bambi and led her across the kitchen assault course. They hid underneath pans and pots, they ducked into more cupboards, and they even rearranged the utensils so that the females were kept busy while they made their way to the pantry.

But the challenges weren't over yet. Since Frankie had sussed out the kitchen a long time ago, his mother had started putting all the treats higher up in the pantry, so he couldn't reach them. He'd found a few ways to overcome this, like making a lasso out of seaweed, but they only worked a few times. However, Frankie had an accomplice this time. He and Bambi looked up at the jar of treats. It was the highest it had ever been.

"Hmm…okies, listen up. I can't swim high enough. So, if yous get on me, and then I'll swim as high as I can. You can make a grab for them treats. Okay?" Frankie suggested to Bambi.

She looked at him, then up at the jar. They did look awfully nice, and something different than Mrs Crinch's cookies. She looked back at him and nodded, a cheeky grin forming on her jaws.

"Okies, get onto my back…oh you might have to leave that stuffed thing down here," Frankie instructed, lightly grabbing Shiny. He was amazed that Bambi didn't fight back and actually willingly let him take the plushie.

Bambi scrambled onto Frankie, resting her podgy little belly on his head. He started to sway his tail, increasing its speed to start to get some height. There were moments he faltered and lost some altitude, but he just tried harder. He got as high as he could swim, struggling to stay there steadily.

"Okies…now Bambi…reach for the jar," Frankie said, straining a little.

Bambi stretched out her fins and reached up for the jar. It was still too high for them. She whimpered and looked down at Frankie, who was trying so hard to keep steady. She tried again. But it was no use. No matter how much she stretched, she couldn't reach it.

Then it struck her.

All of a sudden, Frankie felt Bambi's weight disappear from his head. She'd made a jump for the jar! She'd summoned all the energy she had and wiggling her little tail as fast as she could to reach the jar. When it was within her grasp, she practically wrapped herself around it. But the combined weight of Bambi and the jar now meant she was going to plummet to the floor. Frankie smiled as he saw her grab the jar, and even caught her as she fell. They both smoothly sank to the floor.

"Alright, you did it Bambi!" Frankie cheered. "Trust me, its worth it," he said, opening the jar lid.

Inside was an assortment of homemade treats, from Flying Fish Crunchies to Kissing Fish Crèmes, all made by Frankie's mom. He dipped his fin inside and grabbed the first things that came to him, wolfing them down.

"Here," Frankie said with his mouth full. "Try deese," he said, handing Bambi a Flying Fish Crunchy and a Seaberry Crème.

She examined them both, taking particular interest in the Flying Fish Crunchy. She brought it to her lips, and then took a huge bite out of it. It was crunchier than she liked, but it was scrumptious. She mumbled in delight and scoffed the rest of it quickly, matching Frankie for appetite.

* * *

Within the short space of 15 mins, the entire jars contents had disappeared down the gullets of Frankie and Bambi. Frankie reclined back a little, rubbing his now pot belly. Both of them had bits of chocolate coating, biscuit crumbs, or fish scales around their mouth. Bambi was beginning to regret her greed, and looked a little green around the gills.

"Come on Bambi, lets go find more fun," Frankie said, struggling back up and swimming sluggishly. Bambi was sluggish too, but held onto his fin regardless and followed him back through the kitchen assault course.

Frankie felt triumphant after not only making it in and out of the kitchen without being caught, but also because he'd managed to outsmart his mom yet again when getting treats. He sped out of the last part of the kitchen assault course, Bambi in tow. She was being pulled rather than keeping up with him. She'd never eaten so many sweets before, and it was beginning to make her feel sick. But no sooner than Frankie had shot out of the kitchen and veered right, he bumped into something. Well, more like someone.

"Frankie? I thought you were supposed to be with your father," Frankie's mother looked down at her wayward son.

Frankie looked up at the menacing figure of his mother, and quickly tried to wipe some of the remnants of those treats from around his mouth.

"Err…well…ya see…I've…err…got a new friend. That's right. And I was just showing her around the ship," Frankie thought quickly, stuttering a little here and there, but finishing with a confident smile.

Frankie's mother looked at Bambi curiously. She'd never seen this pup before, and she looked too old to be a new born. "So, who is your new friend then?"

"This is Bambi," Frankie smiled, still confident that his sneaky trip to the pantry had gone un-noticed in his mother's eyes. Then he realised that Bambi still had crumbs around her mouth, and mimed for her to wipe them away. "Ya know that boxer me and pop like?"

"Vincenzio? Yeah, how can I not know about him," Frankie's mother rolled her eyes.

"Well, dis is his kid," Frankie beamed. "Pop is just talkin' to Mr Vincenzio right now."

"I didn't know he even had a kid," Frankie's mother sounded a little surprised.

She expected that news of such a boxing legend having a baby would have been all over the papers. Frankie's mother looked over Bambi, recognising Vincenzio's trademark white tail. She also noticed Bambi's glum expression and how she held one fin over her stomach, the other clutching Frankie's fin tightly.

"Is she alright?" she asked, concerned. She bent down a little, ready to scoop up the sweet-sick pup.

"Err…she'll be fine…umm…maybe its time we took her back to her pop…" Frankie tried to cover, his voice descending into almost silence as his mother scooped up Bambi. She didn't even struggle against Frankie's mother, who was a stranger to her, and just curled up in her large fins, whimpering occasionally.

* * *

Frankie's mother led the way back to Don Lino's office, Frankie trailing behind her. He was reluctant because he'd probably get grounded after disobeying his father, and he was busy thinking of good excuses for side-stepping the nursery. Bambi still hadn't recovered from her sugar overdose, and kept whimpering, almost crying at one point. She was still at an age where whimpers, whines and crying told adults what was wrong with her. And Frankie's mother picked up on it quickly.

"You know, Frankie, Bambi looks like she's got a tummy-ache. Has she eaten anything while she's been with you?" Frankie's mother asked slyly. She had a suspicion that her son had somehow managed to get the treat jar down again.

"Err…no, she hasn't…" Frankie said, unable to look at his mother.

"Are you sure?" Frankie's mother asked, stretching out her speech.

Frankie didn't answer, his eyes wide in fear and darting from side to side, trying to fix on anything except his mother's gaze. He twiddled his fins awkwardly. He held great respect for his father, but only his mother could make him squirm like this.

"You've been in the treat jar again, haven't you?" Frankie's mother said abruptly.

Again, Frankie didn't answer and just looked to the side. His mother was triumphant, yet again.

"What have I told you about that treat jar! It's just for after dinner only. Did Bambi eat some?" Frankie's mother said sternly.

Frankie nodded. He'd sidled a bit closer to his mother, and had his head tilted downwards, in the hopes of drumming up some sympathy for him. It didn't work.

"You can't give sugary sweets like those to a baby," Frankie's mother continued, concerned about Bambi's well being. Now that she knew what was wrong, she quickly placed Bambi gently over her shoulder and began patting and rubbing her back. It wouldn't cure her of a stomach-ache but it would ease it a little.

"I'm sorry mom," Frankie said sullenly. He didn't even attempt looking at his mother, but he could just see Bambi in his field of vision. He didn't realise how sick those sweets had made her, and he felt even worse.

* * *

They all reached Don Lino's office, Frankie now holding on his mother's spare fin as Bambi had settled into sleep and curled up in her other fin. She entered just as Don Lino was getting up from his chair, Bambi's duffel bag slung over one shoulder.

"Connie, what a nice – " Don Lino stopped short, noticing his son looking a little sheepish behind his mother, and Bambi curled in his wife's fin. "- surprise."

Frankie tried his best to hide behind Connie, but it was no use as she dragged him out and made him float right in front of her.

"I thought you were supposed to be in the nursery," Don Lino looked sternly at Frankie.

"Well…I…" Frankie stuttered.

"He decided to raid the pantry instead," Connie cut him short. "And that's not all – he completely cleaned out the treat jar and shared them with his new little friend."

Frankie looked down at the floor, focusing on his idle fins rather than meeting his father's gaze. But that's when it hit him. Vincenzio was no longer in the room. Forgetting his possible punishment, he looked around the room in a double-take.

"Frankie. I'm disappointed. Both your mother and me have told you that the treat jar is off-limits before dinner. And what's worse is that you didn't go to the nursery like I told you to. You know I hate to do this Frankie – " Don Lino began, quite serious.

"Where's Mr. Vincenzio?" Frankie piped up, interrupting his father.

"Frankie, let me finish," Don Lino glared. "I'm going to have to ground you for a week and cut your allowance."

"But…but…pop! What…what am I going to do for a week?" Frankie objected, momentarily forgetting Vincenzio's mysterious disappearance.

"You can look after Bambi. Vincenzio was only here to drop her off, because she'll be staying here with us until this Saturday," Don Lino said.

Frankie seemed stunned. "She's staying here? How come?" he asked, his tantrum melting away to curiosity.

"Nevermind why, all that matters is that she's staying here and you have to look after her. Think of her as a temporary little sister," Don Lino smirked.

It was Connie's turn to be stunned. "And why am I only hearing about this now?" she questioned her husband. He had a terrible habit of leaving her out of the loop, and it irritated her to no end.

Don Lino avoided her direct gaze, and instead shot her a sly smile. "We'll talk about this later," he said, swimming over to her and putting a fin on her shoulder, gently coaxing her to turn around. "Away from prying ears," he muttered under his breath, referring to Frankie.

Don Lino wasn't ready to start revealing the darker side of his work to Frankie just yet. He was only four after all, and despite his aptitude for being a shark, too much exposure of a sinister nature was not good for his age. Or at least that's what one of Commie's parenting books preached.

Connie hated that smile. She could never resist her husband's charm. She reluctantly gave in, sighing heavily as she left his office, closely flanked by Don Lino and then trailed by Frankie. It was now that Don Lino had a closer look at the sleeping Bambi. She still looked a little ill, and was certainly warm to the touch.

"Will she be okay?" Don Lino asked.

"I think so. She's just eaten too many sweets," Connie said, her gaze turning to Frankie, who quickly hid behind Don Lino. "I'll lay her down in Frankie's old crib for a little while."

"Okay. You might need this," Don Lino handed Connie the duffel bag of Bambi's belongings before turning to his son. "Come on you, looks like you're ready for a few more lessons."

Don Lino escorted his son back into the bowels of the ship for lessons on obedience and how NOT to feed a younger pup. Connie, instead, turned in the other direction for Frankie's room. Maybe a little sister would stop Frankie's pranks, if only for the three days before she had to go back to her own family.

She softly placed the pup on Frankie's mattress until she'd set up his old crib in one corner, lining it with blankets and some of the toys from her duffel bag. As she lowered Bambi into the crib, Connie's eyes welled up, and felt her heartstrings being tugged. She thought she would have gotten over this by now. She quickly turned away, bringing a fin to her mouth to stifle her silent mutterings.

Connie slowly looked over her shoulder at Bambi's small and curled up form, her body melting as if free of something heavy and tense. A smile fluttered to her lips, and she rubbed away the tears as she leaned over to give Bambi a soft kiss to the head. Connie left the room feeling a little torn, and it would seem a small visit to Don Lino's liquor cupboard might wash away the pain.


	11. Interlude

Chapter 11 – Interlude

_A nice short chapter, as the title suggests, acting as an interlude before the upcoming action ;) And I can see a style of writing starting to creep in, so the way I'm telling the story may differ from the original chapters, but I hope its still good :p Enjoy!_

Dinner for Don Lino's family was a quick affair. Frankie was, unsurprisingly, not hungry and had spent the most part of the evening picking at his food, a rare event for a pup with a voracious appetite. Connie had not even shown up, and Bambi was obviously still sleeping off the sweets. The whole dining hall, however, was a buzz with excited chatter about the upcoming fight. Practically every shark in the ocean bet on Vincenzio when it came to the final, a rare chance for sharks to square up against dolphins in a show of physical and sporting prowess.

Frankie was sent straight to his room afterwards, as part of his week-long punishment. Don Lino, always soft on his son, did however promise that if he looked after Bambi properly until Saturday, he'd let him off. While Frankie opened his door to see Bambi asleep in the corner, Don Lino opened his office door to a much more unexpected sight.

There was Connie, knocking back another shot of her husband's Skipjack Daniels whisky, not at all bothered by its strong taste. This was something she was apparently used to.

"Connie? Whatch'you doing in here? I didn't see you at dinner…" Don Lino started, cutting himself short as he spied his liquor cabinet open, and the shot glass in his wife's fin. He sighed heavily, rubbing his temple with his right fin and muttering under his breath.

"How many times have we been thru this, Connie," Don Lino continued, sounding more disappointed than angry.

Connie didn't even glance at him as he glided to her side. He picked up his bottle, glad to see that she hadn't drank quite as much this time compared to previous solitary drinking sessions. She didn't fight to keep it at her side, and just let him place it back in his liquor cabinet without a word more between them. His wife had never been much of a drinker, and was practically teetotal in his presence. It was these moments he dreaded the most, when she was alone with alcohol.

For what felt like the longest time, Connie just stared down into the shot glass, letting her thoughts tumble and swirl like the whisky she had just been indulging in. Her cheeks were tear-stained and her eyes bloodshot and puffy, an unattractive image for a shark concerned about her looks.

Don Lino didn't look back at her, instead picking up his jar of meat pieces and feeding his already bloated piranha, something to distract him from his wife's problems. He'd been through all of this before, and had said everything that could have possibly been said. Now, he was out of ways to comfort her and was also running out of patience with her.

"Connie…it's been over a year since it happened – " Don Lino broke the silence, his voice quite soft.

"Oh, and that makes it alright!" Connie snapped.

"That's not what I meant," Don Lino replied.

"You don't know how it felt. Feeling her slip away…it was…ugh…you wouldn't understand," Connie started, but stopped herself, thinking her husband of so many years would have no clue about the troubles of being female.

"She was my daughter too!" Don Lino raised his voice, losing his temper. "Of course I know what it feels like, knowing she's not here."

Connie didn't have a reply to this. In all the sadness, she forgot that Don Lino had lost a daughter as well. She sat at the bar in silence, wishing now that she had put up a fight for the whisky. Eventually, she got up and just swam out of the office without another word, leaving a troubled Lino to contemplate his wife's inner turmoil on his own.

* * *

Frankie groggily stirred from underneath his covers, groaning. Bambi was having a nightmare, most likely caused by all that sugar, and she was thrashing around in her crib, whimpering. Frankie sluggishly got up from the mattress and bumped into various things in the darkened room as he swam to her side.

"Bambi? Bambi, what's wrong?" Frankie reached a fin through the bars of the crib and gently nudged her. She didn't respond, and her crying grew more feverish. "Ack, how did I use to open this…?" he grumbled to himself.

He looked all over the crib, trying to remember what used to make this side open, finally laying eyes on the latch in the upper left corner. The side completely slid to the floor. Bambi now stirred awake, but tears still streamed down her face. Frankie struggled to think of something to cheer her up, his eyes settling on Shiny. He grabbed it and brought it to Bambi's side.

"Look Bambi, here's that thing you like to cuddle so much…" Frankie said, waving Shiny around. Bambi didn't react and just cried even more.

"Ugh…I can't believe I'm gonna do this," Frankie grimaced, sinking low out of Bambi's sight. He held Shiny high. "Hi Bambi! Why are you so sad?" Frankie said squeakily, wishing to God that nobody came in and saw him doing this.

The crying stopped. Frankie couldn't believe it had worked! Bambi stared at Shiny with wide-eyed wonder and babbled happily at it until she made a grab for the plushie, wrenching it away from Frankie's grip. He bobbed back up, relieved that she had stopped crying. That noise was beginning to get annoying. As she curled herself around Shiny, feeling the nightmarish images of huge white monsters being banished to the recesses of her mind, Frankie lifted the side back up, waiting for the click of the latch.

He looked at her through the bars, smiling a little. When he settled back onto his mattress, he felt sort of accomplished that he'd managed to calm her down, and fell back to sleep with that proud grin on his face.

* * *

Sweat travelled down the muscular contours of Vincenzio's upper body, from his refined head, down his burly shoulders to his slender back. He pummelled the punch-bag with a savage ferociousness, imagining it to be Tooti. Regis looked on, half-asleep, his head drooping. He tried to focus on the clock, his vision blurry. It was well past midnight, and Vincenzio had been training almost non-stop since his return from New Reef City that afternoon.

"Okaaaaaaay, big guy. You should call it a night," Regis said, yawning.

Vincenzio didn't want to stop, his mind stuck in a mental rut, focused only on one thing – revenge. Beating a punch-bag to pulp wouldn't get him any closer to personally squaring off against Tooti, but it made him feel better. He gave it one last punch, and then stood back, breathing heavily. Regis brought a large towel to him and draped it over his immense shoulders.

"Don't stress yourself," Regis said coolly.

"I won't," Vincenzio replied, a little curtly. "Okay, okay, I'll take half the day off tomorrow, how's that?" Vincenzio said, more softly this time, in reaction to a glare from Regis.

"That's better," Regis nodded. "You never trained this hard last year and you gave that whale a serious tail-whoopin'."

"Well, its personal this time," Vincenzio said, sighing.

His hard day's work was beginning to catch up on him, and he regretted it. He loosened his shoulders and just gave his neck a quick twist, hearing a gut-wrenching crack as he did so. Regis shuddered. He hated it when Vincenzio did that, and went for the nearest object he could throw at him.

But Vincenzio had made a quick exit, chuckling and leaving Regis hovering alone in the gym, holding a boxing glove.


	12. Legends and Monsters

_Okies, taken a long time to write this. Isn't it just typical that you struggle for a while and then all of a sudden, you are hit with inspiration. Very long chapter, but lots of action that I have tried to space out. And I've got lots of people to thank for their reviews XD  
**Lav'O'Dolphin:** Wow, thank you very much! This is my first step into the forray of writing, fanfiction is sort of passionate practice for other work :) But I've always felt characterisation has been important.  
**Insane Pirate Dragon:** I hope the fight doesn't disappoint. Fight scenes are difficult to write.  
**Aqua Aussie:** I have to doubly thank you, for suggested 'World's Greatest' by R Kelly. Not only have I attempted to write it into this chapter, it has become a personal fave in my music collection :D hugs  
**Forever Young:** I remember reading somewhere in those 'How to Write' books about varying tense and not-so-tense. I just hope it all doesn't seem choppy XD_

The submarine groaned in the morning's early light of Saturday, as if protesting to the sun. Its occupants also grumbled, most of them stirring for a few moments before re-shuffling into a comfortable position, and falling asleep once more.

"COME ON! Wake up you lazy bums!" a porpoise broke through the serenity, banging on doors as he cruised through the metal hallways. He even peeked into rooms and shouted abuse at his fellow criminals.

Tooti hardly ever slept, giving him the gaunt expression and piercing eyes that made up his fierce appearance. The Beluga Brothers closely followed him as he entered the mess hall, taking the table furthest away from his troops. Tooti was more a dictator than a leader, and since dolphins were characteristically laid back, no one had dared challenge him about his methods or leadership. He held a subdued disdain for some of his followers, particularly those who were physically superior to him.

A small and heavily scarred hourglass dolphin came into the mess hall, carrying all manner of magazines and newspapers – Playbuoy for those hot-blooded of males, and Surf Special for the acrobatics amongst the company. He finally laid out the selection of tabloids that were ordered in front of Tooti.

His eyes flicked over the front pages of each paper in turn, as he crunched through his morning helping of tuna-toast. A smug grin grew on his beak as he read the headlines - 'RECORD BREAKING MATCH' - 'GREAT WHITE LEGEND' - 'TRIUMPH OVER DISASTER.' Tooti could taste the irony, and he couldn't wait to read tomorrow's headlines after Vincenzio would finally go down in the ring tonight.

* * *

_'World's Greatest' by R Kelly_

_I am a mountain  
I am a tall tree  
Ohhh, I am a swift wind  
Sweepin' the country_

The Gilami stadium was quiet. Nothing but the hushed hum of the floodlights that had to be constantly lit in the cavernous dark. Most of the employees wouldn't start arriving until two hours before the fight, and the spectators would filter in even later. The floor was clean, nothing like it would be by the end of the evening.

_I am a river  
Down in the valley  
Ohhh, I am a vision  
And I can see clearly_

A large shark slowly entered the arena, looking around at all the empty rows, recalling the frenzied excitement of the spectators from last year. The cheers. The growls. The foghorns. He could remember the atmosphere perfectly.

_If anybody asks u who I am  
Just stand up tall look 'em in the Face and say_

He sighed heavily, swimming to the ring's edge and clambering through the Flexi-Kelp elastic.

_Chorus  
I'm that star up in the sky  
I'm that mountain peak up high  
Hey, I made it  
I'm the worlds greatest  
And I'm that little bit of hope  
When my backs against the ropes  
I can feel it mmm  
I'm the worlds greatest_

All around him were the memories of a victorious past, and a future to look forward to, made fuzzy by the lighting. Vincenzio could still remember the fight from last year - his disappointment that Mona had to stay at home, then the jubilation of a baby girl waiting for him.

_I am a giant  
I am an eagle  
I am a lion  
Down in the jungle_

He hovered in the centre of the ring, staring down at the mat and his fractured shadow.

_I am a marchin' band  
I am the people  
I am a helpin' hand  
And I am a hero_

As he surveyed his theatre, his eyes caught sight of the fighter's banners that were traditionally hung on opposing sides of the cavern. He was by far one of the least vain sharks to have ever graced the Gilami stadium, but he cracked a weak smile as he saw his. He felt it was quite a flattering image. But as he glanced at his opponent's banner, with that bulbous forehead, beady eyes, and smug smirk, he felt a knot in his guts. All he wanted now was retribution.

_If anybody asks u who I am  
Just stand up tall look 'em in the Face and say_

He left the ring with a scowl polluting his face, the need for revenge having consumed his soul since the day Mona had died. He went to the first place where he could punch something and not get into trouble – the locker room.

But by the time he'd got there, his anger had dissipated into doubt, and, worse of all, fear. He'd never really had to be afraid before, he'd always fought with the desire to just be the winner.

_Chorus  
I'm that star up in the sky  
I'm that mountain peak up high  
I made it_

Vincenzio passed the Wall of Fame. He'd seen it so many times that he'd never thought to actually stop and look. There on the wall were all of the Heavyweight Champions that had won the prestigious title at the stadium, most of them dolphins or whales until Vincenzio had started competing. He moved from one photograph to the next. And then he reached the blank space for this year's fight.

_I'm the worlds greatest  
And I'm that little bit of hope  
When my backs against the ropes  
I can feel it _

I'm the world's greatest

He took a deep sigh again, wondering if all this was worth putting his and Bambi's life in danger if anything went wrong. Would any of those great fighters that had gone before him have done anything like this? Would they have taken the dive? Or would they have fought?

* * *

"Ack, hold still wills ya!" Frankie grumbled, trying to keep hold of Bambi. 

She was nestled in his grasp like a plushie, the pair of them sat in the middle of Gerald's back. But as they glided past recognisable parts of Gilami Reef, Bambi wriggled and squirmed, wanting to be free of Frankie's grip. She had, after all, been cooped up for a five-hour journey.

"I thought you said you could handle her," Don Lino smirked as he looked back at his son.

"I can…she's…just…excited," Frankie struggled to say as he wrestled with the eager pup, finally getting a strong hold of her. "She's stronger than she looks!"

Don Lino chuckled and rolled his eyes. The evening light would afford them a little less suspicion, although a large group of sharks all arriving at once wouldn't be out of place tonight. As Gerald travelled further into Gilami, approaching the Whale-Port, hundreds of sharks dotted the waters like falling autumn leaves. Frankie and Bambi looked around them in awe. Even with a father that was well known in the Mafia, Frankie had never seen so many sharks in one place before.

"Wow. Are they all here for the fight?" Frankie asked.

"Most likely," Don Lino replied a little flatly. He'd seen it all several times before, and was more concerned about the dolphins he also saw littering the waters. Clashes were highly likely in such a charged atmosphere, and he'd warned his guys to be alert.

* * *

Regis paced about the locker room, drilling Vincenzio one last time on the new techniques and speed work, trying to make his words heard over the commotion. His team were busy helping him prepare, a small dogshark wrapping his fins, while a leopard shark massaged his shoulders and neck. Finally, Regis fetched his robe and fed it onto his large frame one fin at a time. Red and gold - Vincenzio's colours. 

The opposing pilot whale was already sailing down his tunnel as Vincenzio approached his, trying to ignore the flashes of cameras from tunnel-side spectators and media. He took a deep breath, glancing one last time back at his team.

* * *

"Well, we have a hot fight on our fins tonight, Jim," came the smooth voice of Larry Merfish, one of the fight's commentators. 

"You're telling me Larry," replied Jim Lamprey. "The dolphin's favourite tonight, Bruno Basquez, is certainly a bruiser."

"He looks like a mean one, doesn't he? Oh, and I do believe that Vincenzio Tolini, also known as the 'Great White Dynamo,' is coming down the tunnel as we speak!" Larry turned to his more elongate partner.

"Just look at the crowd. They are loving Vincenzio tonight," Jim said with enthusiasm.

"That they are, Jim. And now both fighters are getting into the ring, and would you look at that! It seems that Bruno and the whole dolphin crowd are taunting Vincenzio over the death of his wife!" Larry sounded appalled.

"Doesn't get any lower than that, Larry," Jim said sternly.

"You said it Jim," replied Larry.

"Just look at the fire in his eyes. Vincenzio is not taking this lightly," Jim added.

* * *

The commentators continued to exchange their banter as Vincenzio and Bruno had a staring match across the ring. They disrobed and had their gloves fastened on tight by their coaches. Bruno was fitted with a gum-shield as he listened to his trainer, while Vincenzio was given one last pep talk by his. 

The banded sea-snake referee descended from the ceiling, wrapped around the microphone.

"Ladies and gentleman! Welcome to the Heavyweight Championship! Tonight, we have the challenger, Bruno Basquez, representing the dolphins in this corner, in colours of blue and white," the snake motioned his head over to the whale.

The dolphin side of the immense stadium burst into cheer, competing with the jeers and boos of the shark side.

"In the other corner, we have the five-times champion, Vincenzio Tolini, representing the sharks and in colours of red and gold," the referee hissed into the microphone, his voice echoing out over the arena of restless spectators, barely breaking the cheers and chants that now exploded from the shark side.

The referee then called both fighters to the centre.

"Okies, you know the drill. You follow my orders. I tell you to get to a corner, and you do it. Lets keep this a clean match. No biting and no blowhole burns," the referee hissed, focusing mainly on Bruno.

The whale just smirked. They touched gloves as the referee was lifted to a good viewing height just above the ring. From there, he could see perfectly the events that would play out beneath him, and watched as each fighter returned to their corner.

The bell sounded, that single note drifting through the water and rising above all the rabble. For a brief moment, it seemed as if time stood still. The rabid baying of the crowd dulled to almost complete silence. Movement slowing to a crawl as the fighters approached the centre of the ring. They circled each other, each flexing their muscular fins and casting evil glares towards the other. Don Lino and his guys watched expectantly. Frankie had Bambi propped on his head as he struggled to lift her high enough to see the fight.

The moment was shattered.

Bruno struck first. Hard and fast. A right jab, catching Vincenzio off-guard. He suffered a short pummelling to his strong nose, and then ducked backwards, finally evading the mammal.

Tooti smiled smugly from his seat.

Vincenzio dodged Bruno's advances. He landed a devastating punch, splitting Bruno's left eye. The whale wiped the blood from his face, then slammed his bulk into his nemesis. Vincenzio was thrust backwards, and felt his back hit hard against the corner.

The referee hissed for Bruno to withdraw.

No sooner had Vincenzio regained his balance, Bruno tried to land a right hook. But he missed. This was it. Vincenzio dealt a powerful uppercut to Bruno's exposed side, winding him terribly. He knew that if he could just pummel all the air out of the whale, this would be a short fight.

But Bruno unleashed a mighty left jab. Vincenzio shook it off, but felt a nasty thud to his back as the whale slammed into him with his bulbous head.

The referee slithered in just as the bell dinged to signal the end of the first round. He hissed insults at the whale, and then ordered both fighters to their corners.

Air-bubbles were fed into Bruno's blowhole while his 'cut-guy' repaired the damage to his left eye. His coach screeched at him to get this fight over with quickly. On the other side of the ring, Vincenzio's gills worked over time to regain his breath. Regis dabbed a cloth around his face and neck as the young leopard shark blotted the blood away from Vincenzio's nose.

"What are you doing out there, Vin? I thought you said this guy was going to be a pushover," Regis glared, jabbing his tattered fin into Vincenzio's sensitive nose.

"Let ME handle this, Regis. I'm the one fighting," Vincenzio spat back. He knew exactly what Regis was thinking. At that moment, the bell dinged for the second round, and Vincenzio left his coach and manager stunned.

In the midst of the excitable crowd, Tooti sat with an all-knowing grin. Vincenzio hadn't gone down yet, but, judging by his fighting, he soon would. Opposite to the dolphin crime boss was the shark crime boss, who had been watching Vincenzio with concern. He hoped the boxer would rather make an enemy of a dolphin than a Godfather.

The two opponents slowly wore each other down over the course of five rounds. The crowd had grown ever more savage in the electrifying atmosphere. Vincenzio had roused some suspicion at the start of the match, but those suspicions were laid to rest quickly as he started to implement his plan. Tooti's grin had all but disappeared as he watched his prized fighter take hit after hit after hit from the 'Great White Dynamo.'

The bell rang for the sixth, and what would be the final, round. Vincenzio could see that his opponent was tired, but he was full of energy. And full of hatred.

As Bruno missed another jab, Vincenzio unleashed his onslaught.

A vicious uppercut, leaving no time for the whale to recover before he pummelled him into a corner. Bruno was helpless. He couldn't even lift his fins to defend himself as Vincenzio released his pent up anger on this unfortunate whale.

The referee hissed for Vincenzio to stop, but he blatantly ignored the snake.

Just before the final bell rang, Vincenzio brutally hammered his fists into the whale's stomach and sides, waiting until he was hunched over in pain.

The commentator's excited ramblings barely cut through the animosity of the ringside crowd. Even Frankie and Bambi had got so excited to a point where they were shouting and screaming.

Vincenzio floated there, taking deep breaths. He watched the whale struggle to breathe, struggle to even see clearly through swollen eyes. And then, with cruel savagery, Vincenzio thought it was his duty to put this creature out of its misery. He pulled back his right fin. Then released his punch, like pulling the trigger on a shotgun. Vincenzio's fist met Bruno's face with a crunch as he broke the whale's jaw.

The referee slithered down to Bruno's side, and counted him out. He reached ten, and the stadium erupted into a cacophonous mix of cheers, chants, insults to the dolphin side, and foghorns. Vincenzio lifted his aching fins in triumph.

"Ladies and gentleman! For the sixth year running, Vincenzio is the Heavyweight Boxing Champion of the ocean!" the referee announced into his microphone, the amplified voice barely breaking the noise of the crowd. The media fish and ardent fans flooded the ring, the flash of cameras illuminating the small space, and the presenters and journalists all hurling questions at the victorious shark. Regis and his team pushed their way through the jostling bodies of fish and sharks alike, tumbling into the tiny amount of personal space that Vincenzio had.

"I'm the guy's manager, direct all questions to me," Regis had to put in quickly before his friend was asked any embarrassing or uncomfortable questions.

The crowd parted momentarily to allow two angel sharks through, as they carried Vincenzio's sixth championship belt. They fastened it around him, one of the sharks winking up to the giant great white. Then the questions started again as the crowd practically engulfed the small angel sharks, shoving them to one side.

The dolphin side of the stadium was filled with angry mutters and disappointed huffs as the crowd filtered out. Tooti didn't linger, he didn't want to look suspicious, and emptied with the crowd, his beluga guards following him. His face was like thunder, the trademark grin of a bottlenose hardly noticeable against that scowl. He stormed into his fighter's locker room, hoping to confront Bruno and finish what Vincenzio had started. But the young pilot whale had been rushed to hospital shortly after being recovered from the ring.

So instead, Tooti took his anger out on Bruno's trainer. He watched with delight as his hench-whales squeezed the life out of the diminutive spinner dolphin. He called them off just before the trainer was about to pass out.

"Save your strength boys. We have a much bigger fish to fry," Tooti said coldly.

The Beluga Brothers dropped the tiny dolphin, leaving him gasping for air. Tooti left the locker room and re-entered the vast cavern. The entire place was empty. Not a single spectator still lurked. The dolphin swam to one side, and gorged himself on air bubbles from one of the vents. He told his guards to do the same. They'd need to stay submerged for as long as possible.

* * *

Vincenzio fought off the last few photographers and journalists. Regis and his team ushered them out, the young leopard shark snapping at some fish to get them to clear quicker. As soon as the door clicked shut, Vincenzio fell backwards onto the bench and breathed a huge sigh of relief. He didn't want to admit it, but Bruno had put up a good fight. The tenacious whale had got his nose good. It was still sore to the touch. He'd have a hard time trying to explain to Bambi why she couldn't bash his nose for a while. 

"You did it kid. You really did it!" Regis said, the joy hardly containable in his voice. He hovered just above Vincenzio's abdomen, where his sixth and final belt was fastened tightly.

"Yeah, I did," Vincenzio replied, dreamily. He'd closed his eyes, and was just taking in the moment, trying to savour the victory before any of the bad memories soured his good mood. Giving up a life of luxury and fame would be hard at first, but he knew it would be worth it for Bambi.

As Regis recalled and analysed the fight in great detail, Vincenzio unfastened his Heavyweight belt, laying it to one side. The two young members of his team guarded the door like a pair of bookends. Vincenzio loosened his muscles, stretching his fins and rubbing his neck. He then tentatively tapped his nose, flinching as it panged with pain.

There was a knock at the door. But before it could be opened, a beluga whale charged in, flinging the young great white to the side and slamming the door into the young leopard. Vincenzio couldn't move and was squashed against the sickly yellow walls by the beluga. The young great white, in an act of sheer bravery, or stupidity, charged at the beluga, latching onto the fleshy mound where a dorsal fin should be.

The beluga released Vincenzio, but dealt a worse fate on the youngster. He toppled backwards, flattening the shark beneath his great mass. Vincenzio was dazed, but thought quick enough to bolt out of the locker room, hoping the beluga would follow. But he bumped into the beluga's counterpart. He dodged just in time to avoid being flattened again, tumbling to the side as one beluga crashed into the other.

Vincenzio swam to the centre of the stadium cavern, looking about feverishly. It was only a matter of time before the whales would recover themselves and hunt him down. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw the silvery shape of Tooti. The dolphin merely smirked back at him, as Vincenzio's rage bubbled over once more and he was ready to make a repeat performance.

He lunged forward, but was stopped abruptly. Both belugas had sneaked up behind him and grabbed his tail. Firmly in their grip, and wriggling for freedom, Vincenzio muttered all sorts of non-repeatable profanities, just glaring at the silver mammal as he swam over.

"I'm going to enjoy watching you die, Vincenzio," the dolphin sneered, patting the shark on the head as if he were a pet. "Okay boys, do your thing."

The Beluga Brothers smirked at each other. They had been looking forward to taking on this immense shark since the night they threatened him. Trying to defend yourself against two belugas was hard. One beluga took a firm grasp of Vincenzio's tail, and whirled him into the spectator stand with a crash. He landed with a gut-wrenching crack to his back. The other beluga was already waiting for him, grabbing him by the waist and squeezing him until he heard another crack. Tooti looked on with sheer delight as he saw his two minions toss Vincenzio around the stadium like a rag doll. He was crashed into the walls, slammed into the floor, bounced off the ring, and head butted until he was bruised. The shark would have put up a great fight against one of the belugas, but against two - not even the champion would stand a chance.

The Beluga Brothers moved in for a double-body slam when they heard an awful squeal from behind them. They turned around slowly to see their boss in the grip of a fierce looking shark. He had one fin wrapped around the dolphin's neck, the other blocking his blowhole.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Don Lino warned the two whales, staring at them with a cold gaze.

Several of Don Lino's guys moved in behind the Beluga Brothers, helping Vincenzio regain his composure. They then formed a circle around the whales, ready to lunge and bite at a moment's notice. Don Lino held the wriggling Tooti firmly in a vice-like grip. He made the dolphin nervous by leaning in close and making sure to flash his sharp white teeth as he spoke.

"I've heard what you did to that poor shark Mona. And, quite frankly, its got me upset. You don't wanna see me upset, do you? DO YOU?" Don Lino shook the dolphin violently when he didn't reply, much to the amusement of his guys, who all chuckled.

Tooti shook his head slowly.

"We're gonna take you on a little trip, and you're gonna behave. Capiche?" Don Lino said menacingly. Tooti nodded, running out of oxygen quite quickly.

All of sudden, the dolphin threw his head back, slamming Don Lino in the face. He fought free of the shark's grip and made a dash for the exit. The Beluga Brothers tried to follow, but were penned in by the mass of sharks. Just as Tooti reached the exit tunnel, two great whites grabbed him from the shadows. He thrashed about in panic as he saw the dark form of Don Lino approach him.

"Do I look like a clown? Because you must have thought I was joking," he said with a toothy smile that made Tooti anxious. The dolphin continued to struggle against his captors, but they held onto him tightly.

"Well, maybe you think this is funny," Don Lino said, as he grabbed one of Tooti's flippers and began to squeeze. Tooti wriggled uncomfortably, flinching as he felt the bones break. "You see, I find that funny."

Without warning, Don Lino pulled hard, dislocating the flipper with an awful crack. Tooti squealed in pain. Even Vincenzio, who hated this dolphin with every fibre in his body, had to wince.

"Alright pop!" shouted Frankie.

Don Lino whirled around to see his son in the spectator stands. He grumbled, swimming up to meet him. "Get them outta here," he told his guys, inclining his head to the Beluga Brothers and Tooti.

"Pop! That was awesome. He was like all 'Arghhh!' and you were like 'Crack, I find that funny,'" Frankie said excitedly as his father's shadow engulfed him. Beside him was Bambi, who had sidled quite close.

"Frankie, I told you to stay where it was safe," Don Lino reprimanded his son.

"I know pop, but it was just too boring," Frankie complained. Bambi nodded her head in agreement.

"That's not the point," Don Lino sighed. "Just…don't tell your mother you saw that," he grimaced.

Just before Tooti and his captors made for the exit, Vincenzio swam upto them, stretching and curling his fins with a grin.

"Do you mind if I do something before he leaves?" he asked with a smile. The two sharks looked to each other and shrugged.

"Sure, why not," one of them replied.

Vincenzio's grin then took on a sinister quality, his ice-blue eyes truly looking soul-less as he looked down on his wife's killer. "I've got something very special for you," he flashed his teeth as he smirked.

He wound his fin back and released a shotgun punch on the dolphin. There was a strange satisfaction as he saw Tooti's head fly to one side, and he only wished he could take on Tooti like he did the pilot whale. The two sharks stared at the fighter, wide-eyed.

"Thanks," he said to them, swimming off without a second glance.

Don Lino and Frankie, and the other sharks for that matter, had watched with astonishment, mostly at Vincenzio's restraint. Had they been in his position, they'd have killed the dolphin there and then. The fighter waited for both the belugas and Tooti to leave the stadium before he swam upto the spectator stands to find Bambi. As he came into sight just beyond Don Lino's form, Bambi rushed from Frankie's side.

"DADDY! DADDY!" she squealed with glee, swimming straight into his fins.

Vincenzio caught his daughter and cuddled her tightly. He was bruised and sore all over, but that didn't matter. He could put up with a bit of pain for a moment with Bambi. She was lifted high, and had raspberries blown on her little tummy, her giggle ringing through the water like beautiful music to Vincenzio. He then cradled her in his immense fins.

"I hope she was no trouble," Vincenzio said, his gaze never actually leaving Bambi as he tickled her.

"No-" Don Lino started.

"No trouble at all," Frankie interrupted over his father.

Vincenzio chuckled. And then he brought his gaze up to meet Don Lino's. "I don't know how I'll ever be able to repay you," he said, a little solemnly. He knew the dangers of enlisting the Godfather's help, and almost feared what favour Don Lino may ask in return.

"I wouldn't worry about it, Vincenzio," Don Lino replied with an honest smile. He was a father too, and would have gone to the ends of the earth to keep his pup safe.

"Boss! They're gettin' restless. Whatcha wanna do wiv da whales?" a long nosed great white shouted from the exit tunnel.

Don Lino groaned a little. "Come on Frankie, time to go," he said to his small pup, starting to swim towards the tunnel. Frankie followed a little reluctantly, waving goodbye to his idol and his best friend. But Bambi whimpered and fidgeted, stretching out her fins as if trying to pull Frankie back.

"Err, Don Lino…does Frankie wanna come to a party?" Vincenzio asked quickly, realising his daughter's distress. "My sister-in-law is throwing a bash at her salon, for Bambi's birthday. Frankie can come if he wants to."

Don Lino looked over his shoulder, then at Frankie. "Well, its upto him really," he smiled.

"Can I pop?" Frankie asked, with pleading eyes.

"Course you can," Don Lino replied. "But behave yourself for Vincenzio."

"I promise I'll be good," Frankie shouted back as he swam to Vincenzio's side. Don Lino was actually quite relieved. He wasn't looking forward to exposing his son to any more mob-business today.

"When you wanna pick him up, we'll be at the Shining Scales Spa, near the centre of the reef. Tell them you're with Saffron," Vincenzio shouted.

They all waved as the mob boss left the stadium. Then Vincenzio, with Bambi cradled in his right fin, took Frankie and lead the way back to the locker room to console a shaken Regis and pick up the last of his things. Frankie looked up at his idol briefly.

"Umm…Mr Vincenzio…I didn't know it was Bambi's birthday today. Does it matter that I haven't got a present for her?" he asked, a little sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it Frankie. I'm sure it means a lot to Bambi that you're just going to be here for her birthday," Vincenzio smiled down at the pup. "Wanna carry my Heavyweight belt for a bit?" he asked as he opened the door to the locker room, grinning as he saw Frankie's excited reaction.


	13. Cake and Punishment

_Whee! Another chapter.The creative juices are certainly flowing at the moment.Anyways, a fluffy chapter, that just rounds up Tooti's fate and celebrates little Bambi's 1st birthday :D I know this is been a long story, but I think its safe to say that there are only a few more chapters left now._

Shining Scales Spa was made of the finest beige coral materials, and embellished with salvaged precious metals and art deco stylistic florals. Large glass panes allowed a gold-fish-bowl view of the reception and the lovely lionfish receptionist. Normally full of waiting customers, mainly middle-aged fish wanting a special uplift or seaweed wrap treatment, the reception was bare. Only the lovely lionfish was there, ticking off the known guests on Saffron's list as they swam past. Every treatment room was locked and bathed in darkness, for the safety of young guests who might feel the need to wander. Saffron couldn't do with a baby shark tumbling into the seaweed vat, now could she?

The function room was nestled right at the back of the building, and doubled as the aquarobics hall. Tonight, it was filled with two buffet tables, two families of sharks, plus all their friends, and an octopus DJ. Regina hovered over her buffet table, quite proud of the spread she and her daughter Minerva had managed to whip up, and occasionally rearranged things to make it all look neat. Vincenzio's mother, Vera, had brought the other table. However, the most noticeable problem was the fact there were two birthday cakes for Bambi. Vera had baked one, but so had Regina.

Vincenzio glided through the streets of inner Gilami Reef, keeping Frankie close, and Bambi even closer. It was not a notoriously bad reef, particularly the inner city part, but the heavy shark had to be wary of drunken revellers after such a big fight night. Many of the bars were still open, but nearly everything else had closed, and even the Shining Scales Spa looked desolate as the trio approached it. Completely black in the front, Vincenzio would have thought Saffron had changed the venue at the last minute if it weren't for the lights and music coming from the back of the building.

He gently pushed open the glass door, holding it for the youngsters to go in first. The receptionist watched in delight as she saw Bambi for the first time, escorted by Frankie, to the front desk.

"Hey Vinnie," the lionfish said cheerfully, dwarfed by Frankie, let alone Vincenzio.

"Hey Carla. The party's in full swing, I hear," Vincenzio smiled down to her.

"Well, you will make a fashionably late entrance," Carla mocked.

"You know me Carla, anything to make an impression," Vincenzio chuckled.

"Hehe. Just go straight through," Carla pointed her pen down the left hallway, then ticked his name off the list.

The elegant auburn lionfish watched her friend's brother-in-law disappear down the hallway, her interest particularly fixed on Frankie, and his closeness to the birthday girl.

Just before they reached the double-doors of the function room, Vincenzio scooped Bambi up into his fins. He pushed the doors open.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BAMBI!"

Family and friends burst into cheers as Vincenzio entered, Bambi cradled in his vast fins. She giggled and fidgeted, although the sound had scared her at first. She looked around at the numerous faces, many of them unfamiliar. In fact, for a majority of the family, this was the first time they'd seen Bambi. Saffron was the first to sail over.

"Glad you could finally make it, Vinnie," Saffron teased, placing her fin on his shoulder. Right on a beluga bruise.

"Well, I had…some last things to sort out before I left the stadium," Vincenzio tried to hide his wince.

Saffron nodded, then leaned in to coo at her niece, tickling her gently just under the chin. Her own pup, Julian, was busy pinching some of the food from the buffet table, sticking his fins into everything and just generally making a mess. As Saffron gently lifted Bambi from her father's fins, Regina quickly swam over and took her, leaving an astonished Vincenzio and Saffron to watch as the old sharkess took Bambi over to her distinguished relatives. Frankie then peeked from behind Vincenzio, unsure of so many new faces.

"Well, who is this?" Saffron asked, smiling.

"Oh, this is Frankie, a friend of Bambi. Frankie, this is Bambi's aunt, Saffron," Vincenzio introduced the two.

Frankie waved sheepishly at the adult shark, barely mumbling his greeting. Saffron just chuckled and pointed over to Julian.

"I have a pup your age, if you're a little bored. He's right over there. We'll be getting the bouncy-reef out soon too," Saffron leaned down to Frankie, gently placing a fin on his shoulder and turning him to face the corner where Julian was scoffing the mini fish-bites.

Frankie was reluctant, but swam over anyway, seeing as the food was much closer to this Julian kid than it was to the adults. Julian saw Frankie approaching, and got very defensive over his little hoard, glaring at the newcomer. When Frankie returned a fiercer glare, Julian backed down and just resumed filling his mouth. Frankie rolled his eyes and sighed. Until Bambi was free from the clutches of her socialite relatives, he would be quite bored. Although, it did give him some time to find a present for Bambi.

He peeked over the top of the table to where he had just come from. Vincenzio was busy chatting with Saffron, and a sweep of the rest of the room showed no attentive adults. With a smirk, Frankie sunk underneath the table and swam right to the end. Julian watched him go without a single word, now crunching through some shrimp. Frankie lifted the tablecloth and scanned around for another exit. A smaller, single-door a short swim away. He waited for a clear shot of the door, then bolted from underneath the table.

Frankie tumbled into the dark hallway. He'd braced himself for a stiff door, but flew through it as it swinged on its hinges. Rubbing his head, he looked back at the swinging door and glared at it, as if that would make a difference. The hallway ahead of him was very dark, save for a few shafts of moonlight that filtered through some windows and into the blackness. So that's where he went first.

* * *

Tooti lost track of how long they'd been travelling. He could barely tell one shark apart from the other in his blurry vision, slowly slipping into unconsciousness from lack of oxygen. All he could comprehend was the incessant pain in his shoulder, and the numb feeling in his flipper. The two sharks holding him were practically dragging him through the water as they entered deep open ocean away from Gilami Reef. Even the sharks' voices were blurry and sounded distant to the de-throned dolphin.

They stopped. Don Lino smirked as they had finally come upon what they were looking for. Rocking on the water's surface were two long boats, their white keels glowing in the murky water and their propellers silenced and still. He beckoned the two sharks to bring the ailing dolphin over, relieving them of their duty.

Don Lino held onto Tooti only lightly, knowing the half-dead dolphin couldn't put up a fight, and led him closer to the surface. And to the boats. He pushed him further and further until the dolphin broke the surface. He immediately took in deep breaths but would not regain his strength for hours. Bobbing in the current, and with nothing left in him, the sharks left Tooti there.

Right in the path of the propellers.

* * *

Frankie stretched up, trying to reach one of the latches that kept the window closed. The moonlight was filtering through some large-pane windows that stretched from the floor to the ceiling of the hallway. Just beyond the windows was a beautiful Zen garden, filled with large swaying fronds of kelp and flowers that glowed and shimmered in the light. Frankie had seen something that was perfect for Bambi, but all he had to do now was get to it.

"Hah! Done it," he smiled in triumph as he heard the latch click, and he opened the window.

He slipped past the gap and into the secluded little garden, looking at all the curious little rocks and shapes and trinkets. There was a strange hut to his left, with coloured mats on the floor and the walls, with all manner of current-chimes hanging above the entrance. He swam past without a second glance, his mind focused now.

* * *

Bambi tried to wriggle free from the high chair with all her might, but it was no good. She was stuck, and stuck tight. She had to endure the dress-up session her grandmother was putting her through, pouting at every ribbon or frilly thing that was attached to her. Vincenzio could only look on in horror as his little girl was dolled up and paraded around all of Regina's rich relatives. Even Saffron had to wince.

Finally, Regina was distracted and Vera saw a moment to seize her granddaughter. She fiddled with the high chair until it came open, and lifted the relieved pup into her fins. Vera sighed and began removing all the frilly things and ribbons, except one. A modest little white ribbon attached to her dorsal fin. It was cute and certainly made Bambi look even cuter.

"There now, isn't that better?" Vera asked the pup.

Bambi squealed and nodded her head, thankful to be rid of so many attachments.

A bouncy-reef had been blown up in one corner, with an assortment of pups all bouncing and flopping on it. Julian, however, looked a little sick, and put his half-eaten plate of jellyfish jelly sandwiches back onto the buffet table. Vera picked off some small mackerel rolls from her own buffet table and gave them to Bambi, who munched them happily.

Vincenzio swam over to his mother, grabbing a plate as he reached the buffet table.

"Hey ma," he said, leaning in to kiss his mother's cheek.

"Hi honey," she replied, kissing his cheek in return. "Congratulations on your win, sweetie. Your father is so proud. As soon as he saw you knock out that whale, he was on the phone to all his friends. Its not often you have a champion for a son."

Vincenzio rolled his eyes, not failing to notice his diminutive father over in one corner, bragging to relatives and friends alike. He idly picked out items from the large spread, making a mountain of food on his plate. His mother chuckled, glad to see he hadn't lost his appetite.

"So, is it true what you said?" she asked, eyes focused on Bambi.

"About what, ma?" he replied, mouth stuffed full of food.

"About retiring from boxing. Do you really want to quit?" she asked him solemnly. She knew how passionate he was for the sport, he had been since he was a teenager, and it was such a big thing for him to give up.

Vincenzio was silent for a moment as he chewed his food. His mother was a stickler for manners. "Well…yeah…pretty much," he finally managed to say. "Bambi's more important right now. Maybe in a few years when Bambi starts school, I could get back into it. Who knows?"

Vera wasn't exactly satisfied. She could sense the gloom in her son's tone of voice, and how he quickly ended the subject to resume eating. But before she could raise the matter, Saffron glided over.

"Its time for Bambi to open her presents," Saffron said cheerfully, reaching for the pup. She was a little shocked when Vera pulled her back, so she left her alone. Saffron watched as Vincenzio's mother sailed over to the mini-mountain of presents stacked in one corner, surrounded by family and little cousins who were all prodding the wrapped parcels in curiosity.

"Well…what's her problem?" Saffron asked Vincenzio.

"She's just a possessive grandmother. Remind you of someone?" Vincenzio smirked, inclining his head over to Regina, who had a face like thunder seeing Vera carrying Bambi.

Saffron playfully hit him and then dragged him over to see his daughter open presents.

Bambi tore through present after present, throwing the coloured paper everywhere. In some cases, she had more fun looking at the wrapping paper, watching it sparkle and shimmer. Teething rings, soft toys, playmats, rattles. Bambi got it all. Some of the more unusual, and certainly more expensive, gifts were little golden clips for her dorsal fin, and a pearl necklace. Of course, it wasn't hard to guess which side of the family they had come from.

Frankie hovered near the buffet tables, holding something behind his back. He didn't want to give Bambi his present with all those sharks looking. So he waited for them to disperse a little, and then swam in close. Bambi was squeezing a noisy soft toy to hear the jingle it emitted when Frankie sat himself beside her.

"Umm…I didn't know it was your birfday, but I tried to get you something," Frankie said, a little sheepish.

Bambi looked at him with big eyes, which grew even bigger as she saw his present. A perfectly trimmed white sea rose. Frankie had endured the rotten taste of its root when he snapped it off in his mouth, spitting it out immediately. Bambi grabbed the rose gently about its stem, which was thorn less, and admired it. It hadn't bloomed yet, but was pearly white and had a gentle glisten to it. She turned to Frankie and smiled, leaning in for a cuddle, keeping the rose safe.

There was an almost silent click in the background as a photo was taken of the oblivious pair.

* * *

The night drew on. Carla was just packing up her things and putting her pens and documents away as several dark figures loomed at the salon entrance. She jumped a mile in her scales when she turned around to see a smiling mouth full of sharp teeth.

"Err…I'm with Vinnie," Don Lino said, cocking an eyebrow at the lionfish's reaction.

Shaking, she pointed her fin at the hallway, and tried to smile as the shark gave his thanks. She'd seen every shape and size of shark come through those doors tonight - but he was **scary**.

Don Lino pushed open the double doors slowly, not wanting to draw attention to himself. Thankfully, many of the guests were busy dancing, or eating, or chatting. He spotted Vincenzio instantly, not only for his sheer size, but also because of the ridiculous amount of silly string he'd been squirted with. He shook his head, smile curled to one side, and swam over.

"That's a good look for you, Vinnie," Don Lino joked, patting the champion on the shoulder.

"Hehe, well…the kids got carried away…" Vincenzio blushed, trying to wipe some of it away. "You've come for Frankie, right?"

Don Lino nodded, wondering where his pup was. Vincenzio pointed to the present corner, where Frankie and Bambi had constructed a castle out of coloured blocks and then fallen asleep inside it, one pup propped against the other. The mob boss swam over, reluctant to break the two apart. But eventually, he had to lean down and retrieve Frankie. There was a long trip home ahead of them, and Connie would be worried. Frankie stirred a little, opening his eyes enough to recognise his father, then fell back to sleep.

With his pup cradled over his shoulder, Don Lino said his last farewells to Vincenzio, and left as quietly as he came.


	14. BlowOut

_Whew, a lotta stuff has eaten my time in finishing this. I'm hoping that I'll get back into the groove quickly :D Anyways, lotsa sadness and gore in this chapter, so just be warned._

Regis hovered in the centre of the boxing gym, looking quite insignificant against his much larger companion and the heavy-bag he was pummelling.

"What the hell do ya think ya'doing?" the tatty puffer fish floated in front of the shark, interrupting his mental concentration.

"I'm…I'm hitting the punch-bag, l-like you tol' me to, Mr. Roma," the shark stuttered, withdrawing his fins to his chest.

"Yeah, but you're doing it ALL WRONG," Regis looked the youth straight in the eye. "Listen Tommy, you keep doing that and you're out of the boxing biz. You gotta hit it like this," and the puffer fish demonstrated, jabbing his fins in the water.

"Okay, Mr. Roma," Tommy watched with rapt attention, mimicking him.

"And for the last time - you can call me Regis," the puffer fish replied. He lifted the little bobble hat that was frequently nested on his head, and scratched at the flaking scales beneath in exasperation.

"Sorry Mr. Roma," Tommy repeated, Regis' words having just floated right past him.

"Ugh, it's been a long day, kid. Go on get outta here. Get some rest," Regis replied, exhausted.

It was 11pm - well past the gym's closing hours, and Regis was determined to get this kid a good start on the rocky road to boxing stardom. But he'd had enough for one day, and would be glad to see the back of Tommy tonight. He watched the young shark pack up, and then escorted him to the doors, clicking them shut as Tommy's form disappeared into the murky blue of an October night.

Regis turned slowly back into the gym. It very much resembled this old trainer – ageing beige walls covered in cracks and crumbling at the corners, posters of the historic boxers barely still upright, the salvaged driftwood floor that had once been shiny and clean with varnish was now mouldy and dull. A little bit of moonlight filtered in through the tiny and high-placed windows, casting long shadows. He swam around the gym, picking up the discarded gloves, speed-bags and sweat-towels that the janitor had forgotten. Regis didn't have the energy to put them away properly, and just threw them into the supply cupboard.

The elderly puffer fish swam up into a small office right next to the main one. It was mainly a 'Wall-of-Fame' setup, the walls littered with victory photos set in stylish frames, and the odd trophy belt mounted onto the wall. He flopped onto the patchy leather recliner, shifting the handle until he was almost horizontal. His weary eyes moved from dusty frame to dusty frame, remembering every one of his champion fighters perfectly. Then his eyes fell on his latest victory. Regis sighed heavily. Vincenzio would probably be his last champion. He was getting too old to keep training ambitious young sharks. He laid his head back and let his heavy eyelids close shut, the vivid memories of past fights flooding into his sleep.

He wouldn't wake up the next day.

* * *

Vincenzio held onto Bambi's fin tightly. Although her attention was quite focused on her fish-pop, she was still very likely to wander off. She'd already done that twice during the course of the morning, giving her father some premature heart attacks in the process. With her fins quite occupied, Vincenzio was left to carry Shiny in his other fin, which was a humorous sight to behold – the ocean's boxing champion cradling a white sea-unicorn plushie. They'd been travelling through Gilami reef, running errands and visiting pre-schools for Bambi. Vincenzio also wanted to see Regis.

As Vincenzio rounded the corner to the gym, he was greeted by the dull glow of alternating blue and red light. Patrol-Whales were swarming all over the wreckage of the gym, some larger beaked whales blocking the other streets at the intersection. Vincenzio looked in horror at the debris. Nothing was left of his home-away-from-home except for one supporting wall, and part of another. Everything had been reduced to rubble. The heavy-bags were ripped and torn underneath the fragments, the practise ring had been flattened beneath a large section of roof, and Vincenzio could just pick out the odd picture frame amidst the rubble. It was one huge pile of crumbled memories, jagged pieces of wall and glass sticking out like some kind of deterrent.

His heart sank. He knew the place was old, but he never would have expected it to collapse. As he slowly swam towards the incident, the Patrol-Whales became more alert, ready to divert him away from the scene. But Murray, the elderly leopard shark who owned the gym, reached Vincenzio first.

"W-What happened, Murray?" Vincenzio asked, his voice muted in disbelief.

The old leopard shark chewed his tobacco idly, shaking his head and shrugging his shoulders. He seemed distant, and was still just trying to come to terms with it all.

"They won't say anyfing yet," Murray replied in a toneless droll. "But there is bad news…"

"More bad news? What could…possibly…be…worse…" Vincenzio began to trail off as he spotted Ambulance-Fish. He watched them as they shook their heads over the covered body of a fish.

Vincenzio looked to Murray, and the old shark's eyes said everything. Not a word had to be spoken for Vincenzio to know that something had happened to Regis. It felt like his gills closed up and he couldn't breathe. Without a second thought, he dashed over, releasing Bambi's fin and her plushie to just float downwards in the water. Murray tried to stop him, but was no match for the shark steam-train and moved aside. Vincenzio streamed towards the Ambulance-Fish, but he was held back by three Patrol-Whales just as he got to them.

"Sir, we're gonna have to ask you to move away," one Patrol-Whale instructed.

If he had wanted to get past them, he would have charged straight through them by now. But he didn't need to see the body. He knew it was Regis. He knew he hadn't survived. He knew he'd never see him again. Why hadn't he come to see him sooner? He never had a chance to say goodbye. The great white could just watch solemnly as the Ambulance-Fish took Regis away.

"I am sorry, Vinnie. Everyone will miss him, but I know he meant a lot to you," Murray laid a fin on one immense shoulder. The Patrol-Whales returned to their investigation as Vincenzio began to calm down.

The old leopard shark hovered at Vincenzio's side, coaxing the fighter away from the edge of destruction. But he wouldn't move. He just stared down at the rubble, as if searching for anything he could cling on to emotionally. Nothing had really survived the accident. Decades of history and memories just laid there in a heap of shattered pieces. Then Vincenzio felt something grasp his left fin. He looked down to see Bambi huddled close to him, her eyes fixed on the debris. She couldn't understand why this big mess had made her daddy unhappy. He didn't have to clean it up, did he? Her big pink eyes looked up to her giant father, searching for answers.

"Ahem…May I speak with you in private, sir?" a Patrol-Whale coughed behind Murray. The elderly shark was taken to one side, and two officers approached Vincenzio.

"Sir, did you regularly attend this gym?" the black and white whale asked.

"Yeah…well, I did. I haven't been back here in about a month," Vincenzio replied wearily. Bambi had ducked behind her father instantly when the two officers had approached.

And she had good reason to distrust these two whales.

"So, can you think of anyone that might want to destroy the gym?" one officer asked slowly, the tone in his voice changing. His comrade glanced back to check that his chief was still busy.

Vincenzio looked blank, scratching his smooth head idly for a few moments. "Well, no. Why? Do you suspect this was done on purpose?"

"Well, it's highly unlikely, considering the age of the building. But we do have to explore all avenues. Thank you for your time, sir," one of the Patrol-Whales finished very quickly, his comrade following closely as they returned to the crime scene.

Vincenzio thought no more of that brief interview. The atmosphere was stale – all of the dust lingering in the water, it would be a while before any kind of clean up crew could arrive. If it hadn't been for the pup sheltering behind his great mass, Vincenzio would have spent the day grieving for his fallen friend. But he didn't want Bambi to stay in this kind of bleak environment, who knows what kind of effect it could have an innocent pup.

* * *

Bambi rushed inside the apartment as soon as the gap in the doorway was big enough, leaving her father to obscure much of the outside with his bulky shape. He moved at a turtle's pace, weighed down by the day's sadness. He had barely spent a minute inside his home when the phone rang. Vincenzio was tempted to just let it ring off; he wasn't exactly in the mood for talking. But it could be important. It could be the police with some new information.

"Hello…" he greeted, rather flatly.

"Vinnie! I've been trying to get you all day! Where have you been?" It was Saffron.

"I've been out, with Bambi…What's wrong?" he asked, sensing the panic in his sister-in-law.

"There's been an 'incident' at the salon. Some wacko dolphins trashed the whole front windows!" Saffron screeched.

Vincenzio's face dropped. "What! What happened? Did they get away?"

"Yeah. The blow-holes…Thank god for Carla. One flash of her spines and they scattered," Saffron sounded relieved. She thanked her lucky fins that they hadn't done more damage.

"I'm just glad you're okay, Saffron," Vincenzio sighed down the phone. This was turning into the day from hell.

And was about to get worse.

* * *

The occupants of the old submarine had been restless for days after the disappearance of their leader. Rumours were passed from dolphin to dolphin, some growing outlandishly ridiculous, and some bordering on the insane. Many of Tooti's followers wouldn't believe the words of his strongest supporters, and wanted proof that he was still alive. This is where Kori failed. He couldn't prove anything, and had simply taken the role of leader in Tooti's absence. Even with several other high-ranking dolphins and whales on his side, they lost great numbers of followers who thought Kori too incompetent to lead.

But Kori would prove to be just as ruthless as Tooti.

In the control room, Kori hovered behind Tooti's chair. He may have seized his power, but he still held great respect for the dolphin he believed was still alive. Two porpoises guarded the doorway. A light was cast on the young bottlenose, his two guests completely engulfed in shadow.

"He doesn't suspect a thing," said one of the dark masses.

"And we made sure the attack on the spa wasn't followed any further," chimed a voice from the other mass.

Kori nodded in approval. "Good. You know what to do next?" Kori's voice was a little more sultry and smooth.

Although barely visible in the murk and dim lighting, Kori saw the two forms nod in understanding, and then he dismissed them. They left, almost swimming in unison, passing the porpoise guards quietly. Kori played with the back of Tooti's chair nervously as one of the higher pilot whales entered, his bulk and confident aura almost filling the room to a stifling degree.

"You do know that Vincenzio will probably tear them to shreds?" the pilot whale said calmly. He had as much love for his followers as Tooti did – none.

"I know. After tonight, Vincenzio will be a wanted shark. He can swim…but he can't hide," Kori smirked cruelly, the light casting deep evil shadows across his smooth head and snout.

* * *

Vincenzio laid Bambi down into her ever shrinking crib. Or maybe she was ever-expanding. Bambi was right in the middle of a growth spurt, and as such, was terribly restless. She squirmed around in her father's grasp, and didn't want to be put to sleep yet. She still had to scale Mount Sofa, and explore the Caves of the Saucepans. But Vincenzio had other plans, and had to cut short her expeditions this night. He gently closed her door and then heard a quiet cry.

Vincenzio rolled his eyes and sighed, his immense shoulders sinking a little. He opened the door again, and left it slightly ajar for some light to filter in. Bambi hadn't been able to sleep with the door closed since Mona's death, and Vincenzio could still hear her through the walls when she was having nightmares. He shook his head sadly.

Just as he was about to sail into the kitchen, there was a knock on the door. It was fairly late; he wondered who it could have been. He slowly craned the door open and was greeted by the black and white forms of two Patrol-Whales.

"May we come in?" one officer said very quickly, before even Vincenzio could greet them. He was nervous.

"Of course officer," the great shark widened the doorway and sucked himself in a little to let the two mammals pass. One officer glared at the other as they swam into the sitting room. Vincenzio clicked the door shut and followed, settling himself in his favourite armchair.

"Is this about what happened today?" Vincenzio asked honestly, his icy blue eyes making the dolphins nervous, despite his friendly demeanour.

"Errm…yes…I'm afraid we have no further leads on our investigation…and it will be treated as an accident," the first officer stumbled over his words, letting them dribble from his snout quickly. He kept wringing his flippers, much to his companion's annoyance.

"Okay," Vincenzio replied shortly, a little disappointed. But had he really expected it to be anything else? He couldn't think of anyone who would want to topple the gym, except maybe for competitors.

"Err…do you have a drink, or something for my friend here?" the second officer asked, trying to calm his accomplice.

Vincenzio nodded, and hauled himself from his chair. As soon as he was out of sight, the second officer hit the other one over the head.

"What are you doing?" he hissed. "You're going to give us away."

"I don't think I can do it…I mean lookit him! What if he fights back?" the first officer stammered.

"If we strike fast and hard, he won't have a chance to. Remember what they told us to do. Aim for the gills. It'll be over quicker than you know," the second officer said in a hushed whisper. He could just hear Vincenzio closing the fridge. "We strike now."

"I'm sorry, all we have is - " Vincenzio began. But the second officer lunged at him, wrapping his flippers over his gills.

Vincenzio started to choke. He gritted his sharp teeth together in a fierce growl. All he could feel was the increasing pressure on his delicate gills as the dolphin squeezed more and more. And then Vincenzio smirked. He hurled the dolphin away from him, throwing the mammal across the room and crashing into another armchair.

Vincenzio took deep breaths, his gills moving fast to regain some composure. He glared at the other officer, who was trembling on the sofa. He lurched toward him, but the second officer surged from behind the armchair, hitting him squarely in the chest with his pointed nose. The nervous officer grabbed a pillow from the sofa and wrapped it around Vincenzio's gills in panic, holding it tightly in place while his comrade repeatedly took blow after blow at the shark.

Then it happened. Something inside Vincenzio just snapped. Everything fit into place. The gym - his second-home, and the place where they could get to Regis. The Spa - Saffron was close family to him and it would have only been a matter of time before they found his parents and the rest of Mona's family. And now these two – officers of the law, working for Tooti. He must have survived, who else would have launched such a callous attack.

Vincenzio went primal. He threw the dolphin from his back, and caught the other squarely on the snout with a lightning fast left hook. Without a second thought, he sunk his teeth into the officer. He shook his head violently from side to side. The awful screams of pain fell on deaf ears as Vincenzio just ripped the chunks of flesh from this dolphin. Blood spurted from the huge gash and hung in the water like some kind of poisonous vapour.

The other officer watched in horror, but wasn't spared. Vincenzio whirled about quickly, grabbing the dolphin's flipper in his gaping mouth. In a clean cleave, he tore the flipper away. And then he went in again, clamping his jaws on the dolphin's neck. He ripped away blubber, flesh, and arteries in one sweep.

Vincenzio panted. His nostrils were alight with the sickeningly addictive smell of dolphin blood in the water. It swirled about the room in mini currents, gently staining the furniture and walls. As he surveyed the carnage, Vincenzio's rage ebbed away, leaving just a huge empty space inside. His mouth was bright red with blood, and it was smeared all over his snout and chin. He hung his head in shame, then he heard a small meep from the doorway.

Bambi hovered with her head just peeked around the door. She'd escaped from her crib the moment she had heard the dolphin scream, and had seen her father rip into these mammals like they were toys. She looked around at the mangled bodies, and crinkled her nose, this her first smell of real, fresh blood.

Vincenzio hated himself.

His only child and daughter had just seen her father turn into some kind of monster. He wiped the blood away from his mouth, making awful smudges on his fins. He scooped her up gently, half-expecting her to flinch at his touch. But she didn't. In fact, she cuddled her father, closing her eyes and nuzzling softly into him. Vincenzio gently stroked her, his eyes glancing back over his shoulder at the dismembered body parts.

There was only one thing he could now.


End file.
